Book 3: The Reign of King Kili
by Sirene71
Summary: A continuation of the "Kili Cannot Be Dead" saga. This is part 3 (Kili, King Under the Mountain was part 2). The story leaves off right after Kili and Tauriel are crowned King and Queen of Erebor. There will be more action, drama and romance and my brand of dwarfish canon to come! My story lovingly blends Tolkien and PJ canon but giving Kiliel a happy ending :)
1. Chapter 1

**_As promised, we are leaving right off after the Coronation, to continue the saga of my story of Kili and Tauriel! For part 1, please look on here for "Kili Cannot Be Dead," and for part 2, "Kili, King Under the Mountain." And don't forget to visit the two Facebook pages I manage for related pics and info (recently I showed the pics that gave me the inspiration when I wrote about Tauriel's hair for the Coronation: Kili Cannot Be Dead and The Promise, A Walk On Starlight :)_**

 ** _Thank you to all my readers for following this long journey with me. To my lovely reviewers:_**

 ** _Lisstu: You're welcome & Thank you! :)_**

 ** _Susan: Wow! Thank you so much for your wonderful words! I know, I can't wait for them to be finally be together too_**

 ** _TinuvielTurner: Aww...thank you Hun :) And yes...let their great life begin!_**

 ** _Helena1414: thank you :) oh yessss...coming up very soon (pun-*wink *wink)_**

 ** _Celebrisilweth: Thank you very much :)_**

 ** _Lisa: You're welcome :)_**

 ** _Aneita: Thanks & here you go :) Yes, we will find out soon ;)_**

 ** _Bienniel: Thank you...and will do :)_**

 ** _Megumisakura: Thank you :)_**

 ** _Margaritasc: Thank you! I know...wish I had more time to write so I could post chapters quicker :)_**

 ** _The start of Book 3:_**

Chp 69

After Kili and Tauriel were presented as King and Queen of Durin's Folk, and of Erebor, and the audience gave their applause, Balin indicated they could return to their seats. Dwalin walked over and handed the pillow with the Arkenstone back to Dis as it was his turn to present something to the couple. He walked over to Twain who had kept watch over some fine weaponry and they both approached the couple on the dais. Dwalin had no problem speaking loudly as he began, "King Kili and Queen Tauriel, may I present...your royal arms, which you may carry at all times. They come from the finest Blacksmith in all the land, who is now in residence here in Erebor. Twain first handed Dwalin, who in turn presented it to Kili, a magnificent silver axe. Double headed, but small enough to wear in the holder at his side, prominently featured was his diamond shaped overlapping pattern carved into the middle, above the black leather wrapped hilt. Twain then handed over a small bow of darkest wood with a matching quiver of black wood arrows with white feather tips. "And as our King favors a bow, he also made this for you my Lord," Dwalin said. "And for Queen Tauriel," Dwalin continued, reaching back and getting the weapons Twain was handing him, "A fine sword and an unbreakable bow...one made out of mithril and a matching stock of arrows." He handed them to Kili and in turn, Kili presented them to Tauriel. First he handed over the sword, it was smaller and chunkier than any elven blade she had ever used, but exquisitely crafted and finely balanced as she felt it's heft in her skilled hands. Kili helped her place it in holder at her waist. Lastly he gave her the bow and matching quiver of arrows that Dwalin had handed him. She ran her fingers along the smooth and cold silver colored metal and plucked the thick string, giving it a pull and was surprised at the lightness of the bow but with the strength it took to pull it back. She and Kili bowed and Kili said, "Thank you. On behalf of myself and Tauriel, I accept these magnificently wrought weapons."

They returned to their seats and Balin again spoke, "And now, we will hear from his majesty, King Kili." Kili cleared his throat and slowly stepped down to the podium. He began as what was clearly the prepared part of the speech, "I want to personally thank everyone for making the journey here to Erebor. Many kin have come from all corners of Middle Earth to witness myself and Tauriel being crowned King and Queen, and we appreciate the long and arduous journeys you have made. And, we have new friends, such as King Bard of Dale and his family, that have made the short trip across the valley to see his friend crowned King. We also want to thank our allies, the elves, who have also traveled long distances to bear witness in the long reckoning of their lifetimes, to the events here today." As he mentioned each group, he and Tauriel bowed in turn. Tauriel, most reverently, and of course elven style with hand on breast, to her elven kin at their mention.

He continued to the more impromptu and heartfelt thoughts of his speech, "And so...much I have seen and done, in the short reckoning of my years, and yet, here I am as your King now. Though I have been reckless, I did spend a great deal of tutelage under my Uncle Thorin and my brother Fili, in addition to the many quests and adventures I have had in my own right. Rest assured, that I will endeavor to make the wisest and just Ruler that I can be, and I am grateful to have the following Kin as my council."

And now Kili proceeded to the part of his speech where he would show everyone who he had picked for his Council of Eldars. He continued, "As I call you, please stand so that I may introduce you to the gathering...My Counselor and greatest and oldest friend of my Uncle Thorin, Balin, son of Fundin, Son of Farin, and son of Borin who was younger brother of Dain I." Balin bowed to the assembled group. Kili next introduced Dwalin, "Brother to Balin, and Master of the Guard of Erebor, and the one who trained me and Fili when we were lads." Dwalin gave a stiff and slight bow, seemingly embarrassed by the title and/or all the attention. Next Kili said, "And for our Master Financier, I introduce Gloin." Gloin, in all his red finery took a bow. " And now, for those that tend our sick, I now appoint Oin to Master Healer. Oin is oldest brother to Master Gloin, Son of Groin, and is Of Great Grand kin to Borin, younger brother of Dain I, whom was father to King Thror." There were approving nods and comments throughout the Gallery as Oin got up, sans ear trumpet, and bowed to the crowd. Kili continued, "Next are my distant cousins and members of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master of Supplies, Dori; and our Master Scribe, Ori." He waited until the two of them had taken their bows to continue.

Kili started up, "And next is someone I'm sure you all have come to know or should...to appreciate all the fine fare he and his helpers have supplied everyone with, this is Bombur, Master of the Kitchens." Bombur slowly got up from and took a bow upon rising and his cheeks were a rosey pink. Kili smiled and knew Bombur preferred to not have a fuss made over him, and was anxious to get back to his kitchens were he could finish preparing the magnificent feast for the night's celebrations, so quickly hurried on to his last names. "I have just a few more names to speak for my Council, and they are: these lads do come from distant dwarf settlements but they were there and answered the call of Thorin and thus proved their loyalty and bravery during this quest. The first, brother to Bombur, is our Master Builder, Bofur whom you have him and his crew to thank for doing such an incredible feat of making the needed repairs quickly here in the Mountain; and his cousin Bifur, Master Craftsman. If you need anything mechanical, large or small, see him and his crew." Bofur, dressed in fine clothes, but still placed one hand on his floppy hat, so as it would not fall off and took an immense bow. Bifur, who seemed a little more with it, after the battle sans axe in his forehead, seemed genuinely touched by being named a part of Kili's council, also took a bow and smiled a goofy smile at the crowd.

Kili surveyed the crowd and everyone seemed to be a fine mood after the last of his Council took their bows. He continued, "And lastly, but none the least, are my two emissaries from this dwarven realm and all Longbeard strongholds for the rest of Middle Earth. These two I am about to name did not know I would be awarding them this esteemed honor, but I hope they will accept. First, to our ever-wandering friend, Gandalf the Grey, if you are thus interested, I request that you be on my kingly Council and keep me briefed on all the happenings in Middle Earth and to know that you will be forever welcomed in dwarven lands as our friend and ally, for all that you have done to help me and my kin achieve this formidable quest." Everyone turned to look at Gandalf who stood from his chair and took his hat off. He bowed to Kili and said, "I accept your offer, King Kili, and would be happy to meet with you regularly regarding any news and tidings I receive."

Kili smiled and said, "wonderful, wonderful." Then he continued, "And lastly, I want everyone present to know about one of the best burglars...but best friends...anyone could ever have. My uncle Thorin once thought him to be a grocer...but our Halfling friend from the Shire realm has proved his bravery time and time again during our adventure, and even though he may not think so, he became a mighty warrior in the process. Who else would have the nerve to stand up for what's right against Thorin during his terrible dragon sickness! So...Bilbo, son of Bungo, from the distant Shire realm, I appoint you Master of the Gardens of Erebor; and also to be an emissary to your land, and a friend of our people, until the ending of time. Do you accept?" All eyes were on Bilbo who had already whipped out his handkerchief and was wiping his eyes. It took him a moment to stand up, when he did he spoke gently but with purpose in his words, "I am very honored, and yes I will accept this gracious award given to me by your Lordships, King Kili and Queen Tauriel," he said, as he bowed to each in turn; "And as long as I reside here in the Mountain I will tend the Gardens, until a suitable fill in can be found, upon my leaving. And yes, I will remember all that happened, the good the bad, those who survived, and those who didn't; and will endeavor to let future generations know of it."

Kili and Tauriel were momentarily taken aback at Bilbo's words, but continued on with the Ceremony. Tauriel went back to her seat and Kili spoke his last part of his speech as sson as he was sure he had the attention of everyone in the room. He began, "And so...enough blood has been spilt in the reclaiming of the Mountain...there will not be an Orc sacrifice today; nor indeed would myself or Tauriel want to start our rule that way. Instead... we want to open our hearts and arms in friendship to all peace loving peoples and denizens of Middle Earth; and to know that those interested in such, have an ally and a friend in the dwarves as long as I and my descendants sit on the throne. May today's ceremony usher in a new era of friendship between old kin that we have not broken bread with in many a long year; new friends such as the citizens of Dale and of other similar homes of humanfolk where new bonds and mutually beneficial trade will be established; and lastly, but not the least, our original allies of old - the elves, whom I personally extend my open arms of friendship and hope that we may rekindle the bonds that once existed between our two peoples."

Kili said the last part of his speech forcefully, but amicably and he, Tauriel, Dis and Balin especially looked the elves way, and as Celeborn was the most senior representative of the elven contention there, they focused their attention on him and he smiled and nodded slowly in Kili's direction, effectively giving his consent to Kili's words. Kili smiled and clapped his hands together and finished his speech, "Therefore, again, on behalf of myself and Tauriel, I want to thank everyone for making the journey to witness the events of today. I invite everyone to stay for the feasting and merriment that I'm sure will go on long into the night! Lastly, a few notes, I invite my dwarven kin to a summit on the morrow and we shall discuss all of your concerns that were brought to my attention recently; and...to our old allies that have traveled such a long way...I want to meet with you as well...if you are inclined to stay at least one or two more days?" Again Celeborn gave a slow nod. "Very well then, now, it is up to my Queen for the awarding of gifts." After Kili's last words and of the comments of his rule everyone cheered much, after their fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all..._**

 ** _a little time to write, here and there these past few days, so wanted to get this chapter up for everyone. We are getting closer to finally our pair having some intimate time together...I know! Seems like we've been waiting forever for it~~but all at right place, right time ;) A few more duties of State (chapters) to get out of the way and we will be there. Thanks for all your reviews at the end of the last book, and the first chapter of this new book; and to all my new followers of the stories :)_**

 ** _Special thanks to:_**

 ** _MagicBookWyrm- thank you for finding my stories and glad you have been enjoying them...the gifts you will find out about here-I thought it something that would happen in dwarven culture as gold & treasure are so important to them as their "subjects" would get rewarded for their fealty/loyalty at the Coronation. But other guests will too as we shall see :)_**

 ** _Aneita- Thank you :) Well, yes...according to dwarven custom they are married, but not elven...yet...we'll see if this poses any problems for our couple ;)_**

 ** _Susan- awwwwww...thank you!_**

 ** _TinuvielTurner- Thank you! Yep, we shall see how life in a Erebor unfolds for them :)_**

 ** _jackie9448- yes, we shall find out soon :)_**

 ** _Helena1414- lol, yep...at their "special" place where they finally will get to be alone ;)_**

 ** _And thanks to Bienniel, LisaKathyrn, Megumisakura, Celebrisilweth and Nenithiel for their reviews and following the story! {{Hugs}}_**

Chp 70

Tauriel knew it was her turn to have all eyes and attention on her. She rose slowly from her chair, stopped to bow in front of Kili, which was more part of the ceremony than anything that Kili would have demanded, but this is what Dis had instructed her to do yesterday when they practiced this part. She spoke, and endeavored to speak so that everyone in the immense Hall could hear her, "Thank you my King. Now...I wish to thank everyone for their support and fealty in the rule of King Kili. I have been instructed by the King and his council to present these gifts thusly." After this, her and Dis and a few helpers, including Gloin's son, walked over to the seated elves in their rows. She stood in front of Celeborn and bowed deeply elven style. He surveyed her with almost a childlike gleam in his eye as she reached back and Dis handed her a bow and quiver that was similar to one that she had received, but was more elegant than her practical one, with gleaming jewels and decorations on it. Celeborn stood and slowly said liltingly, "Thank you, Queen Tauriel and King Kili. On behalf of the Lady Galadriel and my peoples, I accept this magnificently wrought weapon," and bowed in their direction.

They moved down the line to where Lord Cirdan was sitting. Again Dis handed Tauriel something to pass along. After Tauriel bowed, she handed him a somewhat small, golden colored instrument. She spoke, "Tis from our Master Craftsman, Bifur. He had studied ship traveling and created it so that it will help guide your ships. It is called a compass, I'm told." Lord Cirdan looked at the instrument in wonder and graciously accepted it. She again went to the next seated elf which was Lord Elrond. For him, Dis handed him a large vestment, but weighed naught more than a feather. "To Lord Elrond, I present a mithril vest, wrought by the smiths here in the Mountain, especially for you, in acknowledgement of the help and protection you had offered the dwarves in their time of need. May it protect you and keep you safe." She bowed as she handed it over to him and Lord Elrond held up admiringly and thanked them for his gift.

Tauriel took a deep breath, and slowly walked to the next Lord. For this, she finally looked up and locked eyes with King Thranduil and tried not to demure. He appraised her with a cold stare, but not unfeeling eyes. Tauriel broke the connection and turned around to receive something from Gloin's son. He lifted up a large flat, leather bound box and handed it to Tauriel. Before she spoke, she halted, and took a deep breath. "Upon the direction of King Kili, he bade me return these to you." A silence had fallen over the crowd, and all of the Company guessed to themselves what could be in the box, but only Gandalf and the other High Elves knew what an incredible gift this would be, tis if what was on their minds was in the box.

Taking the box, she put it forward demurely and continued, "Even though these white gems were unearthed from a dwarven stronghold, they never shined as bright and as beautiful until they belonged to your wife, for it was only her they sparkled for and it is long past when they should have been returned to her husband." Looking up at her former King and father figure a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered stories about Thranduil's wife from Legolas himself and twas said this was her favorite possession in all of middle Earth, as they reminded her of the twilight of Arda at the Mere of Cuivienen. Everyone's eyes were on King Thranduil and as he stood up, Tauriel bowed and opened the box and said, "The White Gems of Lasgalen." For practically the first time in his long life, Thranduil seemed overcome with emotion as tears streamed down his face. It was so unusual for Tauriel to see him like that when he had been as stony as ice, most of her six hundred years. Lord Elrond, who was closest to Thranduil hurried to help support him for a moment and when Thranduil regained his composure somewhat, he stopped his slightly hitching breath enough to reply, "Thank you King Kili...and Queen Tauriel...for this means much to me that you will never know." He deeply bowed and sat back down, caressing the gems in his hands.

It took a few moments for a Tauriel to compose herself as she looked over at Kili and he winked at her, she smiled and breathed deep, ready to move on to the next beneficiaries. Dis and Tauriel moved over to the left side of the room, where Bard and his family were. As they approached, Tauriel bade his family to rise. She looked at Bard, handsomely dressed, but nothing extravagant as he was assuring his peoples that he was not becoming the new "Master;" linen pants along with silken shirt with a fairly plain iron breastplate over it and a small sword at his side. His son Bain was dressed similarly, without the breastplate, but a small sword in a plain scabbard at his side. His daughters Tilda and Sigrid both looked very lovely dressed in silken gowns. The younger, Tilda, in a pretty yellowish gold color dress who's hair was hanging down in ringlets and looking very pretty; and the older, Sigrid, dressed in a pretty olive green dress and looking very mature with her hair pinned up.

A few dwarves and Dis had followed behind Tauriel, the dwarves carrying something long and wrapped in cloths. Tauriel began, "To Tilda and Sigrid, for helping myself and Kili, when he was injured, we wish to bestow these jewels on you as they are fit for princesses, such as you are." Tauriel thoughtfully added, "And I hope we remain friends for a very long time." Tilda went over and thanked and hugged Tauriel who gratefully embraced the child, and Sigrid also too hugged Tauriel. Gloin's young son again stepped up with small flat boxes which he opened for them. Inside the one that was presented to Sigrid was a gold necklace with sparkling inlaid red rubies and there was also a matching ring. It was a chunky band, with numerous large rubies interplaced within the braided metal; truly a beautiful piece. And Tauriel opened Tilda's box and inside hers was a necklace made of thin gold strands, each with small emeralds interspersed at different parts of the necklace giving a stunning sparkling effect. And instead of a matching ring, there was a thick gold bracelet with small diamonds and emeralds encircling it. Again Tilda and Sigrid thanked Tauriel and Kili and took their seats.

Tauriel moved on to Bane. "Master Bane, for the courage you showed for protecting your sisters and helping your father defeat Smaug the terrible, may we present you with arms fit for a Prince." Another dwarf stepped up and handed her a shiny breastplate and sword with a matching scabbard to pass on. Bane looked at them in wonderment and Bard helped his son remove his old and tarnished weaponry and into the new breastplate and they both admired the thick, but light and deadly dwarvish sword. He slipped it back into its scabbard and attached to the holster at the bottom of the breastplate. He bowed at the waist to Tauriel, dumbstruck at such an incredible gift. Lastly Tauriel went in front of Bard. "Lord Bard, for helping to rid Middle Earth of one of the servants of Morgoth, no gift could be of immeasurable worth; so King Kili wanted me to present something else to you. Tauriel was handed a gold key by Dis and Tauriel passed it over to him. He held up the key and genuinely seemed appreciative of receiving it, but a little perplexed, Tauriel smiled and said, "May this key symbolize the openness of our two kingdoms and the friendship that has been forged between our two houses. The men of Dale, and the dwarves of Erebor- let this key be a reminder that our two realms are not only close in proximity, but shall be close in friendship too. And that we pledge to share in the great wealth and prosperity of this region, but also to protect and defend our kin together; and that you are, and will always be a great friend and ally of Erebor." Bard bowed deep and thanked Kili and Tauriel aloud. He went to take his seat, but Tauriel said, "There is one last gift King Kili wishes the Lord of Dale and his descendants to have," the other dwarves behind her unveiled the long shrouded items they carried, and Bard chuckled when he saw what it was. This time Lady Dis spoke, "Lord Bard of Dale, my grandfather had the last of these forged right here in the Mountain, and seeing as your stock has been depleted, my son King Kili decreed that more were to be made and given to you, but also in the hopes that they will never have to be used," she smiled. Everyone in the hall strained to see what had been unveiled. Under the cloth was a set of 8 new black arrows fit for a large windlance; the metal twisted into a very sharp point at the end. Again Bard graciously accepted his gifts and he could see Kili was chuckling too as Bard took his seat.

There were a few other dignitaries from nearby human realms and Tauriel passed along their gifts of various jewels and treasure. Lastly, she and Dis and few of the dwarves that were helping went to stand by the Dwarf Lords seated in the front row of the other column of benches. This time Lady Dis spoke, "Lord Auier, we thank you for making the long journey to witness my son be crowned King of the Dwarves. In honor of your fealty, may we present a share of the last of the Treasure of Thror. Many of the more important jewels, rings and cups were saved, and we would be glad for you to have them for you and your descendants." The Lord looked through the large treasure chest that had been set in front of him, he grunted his acceptance with a smile on his face. Next Dis and Tauriel stood by Lord Bune and gave the roughly the same spiel and he too was pleased with a treasure chest full of coins, chalices and jewelry. Next, Dis said, "King Xen'ab, we wish to thank you for your long trip from your lands to Erebor. Kili will honor your request of a meeting with him before you would recognize him as King. Please accept these gifts in the mean time." Tauriel appraised this King as he stood to look in the chests that had been brought to him, and found him to be darker skinned and dressed in more free flowing robes from the dwarves she normally has seen. She too looked into the 5 large wooden boxes that were laying on the ground, there were lots of gold items, but also many bolts of brightly dyed fabrics, and many small boxes filled with different heady aromas that Tauriel could smell from where she was standing. The King stuck his lower lip out as he slightly nodded his head from side to side and said, "I will accept these gifts upon my original condition of getting to speak with Kili after the ceremony." Dis, speaking on behalf of her son, "Yes, you have been granted an audience with him." King Xen'ab also grunted his approval, but sat down a bit huffily.

Satisfied that the main gifts had been distributed, Kili rose from his throne-like chair and clapped his hands, he said, "Thank you my Love," as Tauriel headed back to her seat. Kili continued to the assembled crowd, who were starting to move around in their seats. Kili knew everyone was ready for the long ceremony to be at its end, so he said lastly, "Thank you everyone, once again for making the journey here to the Mountain for this joyous occasion on this fine Spring day. Myself, Queen Tauriel, Lady Dis and the rest of my council will avail ourselves here for a little while if you have any concerns and would like to speak with us. Or, please feel free to tour the Mountain as there are many here who have worked tremendously in a short period of time to fix up our home to its former glory. And I'm sure our shopkeepers down the the Marketplace would be happy to show you their wares. Light refreshments are available now in the Dining halls, but the main feast will be due to start at sunset, in a few hours time, where there will be much fine food, fare and merriment to be had, and I and Queen Tauriel invite everyone to attend! Please look for the lads dressed in light tan, they are our pages and can lead you to your chosen destinations. Again, thank you all!"

There was much noise and generally happy excitement as most got stiffly up from their chairs and began conversations with their neighbor's, or started to move towards their next chosen activity. Kili and Tauriel, Balin and Dis, Gandalf and Bilbo stayed at the front of the dais, while a line started queuing next to them. As expected, Bombur quickly waddled off in the direction of the kitchens, but the rest of the Council remained at the front also, a little off to the side of King Kili, and a small line formed to the opposite, waiting to talk to them.

Most were interested in congratulating Kili, but a few stopped briefly and chatted with Dis or Tauriel. Gandalf smiled as he watched the elves in their slow procession head back out of the Gallery and back to their encampment. Bilbo noticed it to and seemed upset about it and Gandalf smiled, knowing the hobbit's concerns and replied, "Oh...do not worry Master Halfling. The elves hold no ill will against anyone here...its just their way. It is very difficult for them to be underground for so long, save Thranduil maybe, and they need to get back into the fresh air. They will return for supper and have promised to stay at least until tomorrow when they are to meet with the King and Queen." Bilbo, feeling relieved, said, "Okay...I didn't know if something was done or said to offend them," he smiled.

For the next hour or so, there was much bustling around. People and dwarves were being shown to their accommodations, chatting excitedly about items they had purchased in the Market area, looking around the Mountain or coming back from their refreshments in the Dining halls. After awhile, the Council, not including Dwalin, had long since dispersed to errands and other requests, and it was just the six up at the front. The line to speak with the Royals had finally winded down so Dis suggested they all sit down to rest before making their way to the Royal Dining Hall for the feast. After chatting for a bit, a dwarf dressed like no other Tauriel or Bilbo had seen before came up to the grouping and said, "Excuse me Lady Dis, I was wondering if you were ready yet to be escorted back to the Burial Chambers to return the Arkenstone?" She replied, yes, she should do that before the feast started. Kili requested, "Dwalin, would you please go with my mother and the priest and make sure the jewel gets back to Thorin safely?" Dwalin of course replied, Absa'lutely laddie."

Bilbo nodded and said rather quietly to Gandalf, "Ah...a priest. I had never seen a dwarf dressed in all white before!" Kili, Balin and Dis smiled, but it was Kili who spoke, "Yes Bilbo. In dwarven culture there is much mystery surrounding our dead. We do not know what happens to the bodies...only that we are rumored to return to the stone from whence we came. And only our priests, which are very few in number, are generally allowed to be around the dead, once they are set in their tombs. Therefore mum needed to be escorted...but there will also be guards set at the entrance of the burial chamber night and day; now that everyone knows the Arkenstone resides there," he said a little grimly, internally hoping there will be no more trouble over that stone.

Kili looked over at Tauriel who didn't seem tired, but in a very contented state of wonderment, which made him smile to think of how far they had both come, from those elven jail cells. Kili excused himself and his Queen to the others, who said they would meet them in the Royal Dining Hall in a little bit for the start of the feast. Balin went to check on some things and Gandalf and Bilbo headed to the Gardens for some fresh air. Kili held Tauriel's hand and they went happily walking off in search of some privacy, which was very hard to do with so many people bustling around. They finally found a deserted corridor past the guard room and armory. They sat on a bench that was there and in no time, Kili slid one strong hand up the side of Tauriel's neck and pulled her mouth close for a deep kiss, simultaneously while using his other hand at her hip, pulling her whole body close. After many moments, they paused, breathless...Kili sighed when they both leaned back against the cold stone wall. "Amralime...is it not hard to believe how far we've come? It seems like not that long ago that we were talking about stones and stars." She squeezed his hand back, because it was laying softly in hers, "Yes my love. Were anyone had told me in a few seasons time I would go from a simple Sylvan elf guard-to Queen of a realm...I would have not believed them, or even punched them in the arm just for saying so!" Kili scrunched his face into a smirk...he loved it when his beloved talked of things such as that...so much that it made him sweep her into his strong arms again, this time his hands roamed freely about the front of her body. When they broke apart, Kili ventured to let her in on the secret he had kept for awhile, "Amralime?" She looked raptly into his eyes and replied, "My love?" He continued, "I was truly hoping tonight we could finally be...you know...together, on the night of our Coronation for I have had a special surprise prepared...but I fear with the festivities and all...plus the meetings, I don't think it will be possible for at least a night or two." Suddenly he cursed aloud, making Tauriel sit straight forward. "What is it my love?" she hurriedly said. Kili swore again, "Oh...I forget about that meeting with King Xen'ab. He's probably waiting...we should go. I was just in such a hurry to finally be alone with my wife." Tauriel smiled with slightly reddish cheeks at the mention of that title and she replied, "Let us go find him then." They got up, still holding hands, and walked towards the Gallery again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_So so so sorry for the delay in posting. Unfortunately, it's on the shorter side too~~_**

Chp 71

Any they passed by made sure to bow to the couple and Kili and Tauriel beamed smiles in their return. As they got closer to the Gallery, Balin displayed an exasperated smile and said, "There you are! We sent pages all over looking for you...did you forget about your meeting with the King of the Blacklocks clan?" Kili replied a little sheepishly, "Well, only momentarily...then when I remembered, we decided to head back." Balin replied, "Well...he was starting to get a little ticked off and your mother is not back yet from the burial chambers, so I ran out of things to entertain him with! Thankfully you are here now. I have sent him to the small room that we met Thranduil in. Hopefully your mother will arrive shortly too. She has always had a good rapport with members of that clan." Kili played down Balin's excitedness, "Yes, yes...I'm sure a quick chat with him and all will be well, " he smiled. Balin narrowed his eyes and huffed at the young royal, oh he had so much to learn about politics, this one. He shook his head and they entered the small room finally.

King Xen'ab and a few members of his clan angrily appraised the trio entering the room. Kili turned on the charm as he entered and bowed to the huffy Royal and said, "King Xen'ab...please forgive my lateness...so many kin to meet and greet on this busy, happy day, you know," he smirked. Tauriel raised a keen eyebrow and vowed to herself to remember that as sweet and sensitive she knew him to be...he was far from innocent...some of the time. She only had to think back to their back and forth reparte in the jail cells to know he could have his way with anyone when he acted like that and smiled that toothy smile. King Xen'ab seemed to have fallen for the ruse, for the moment. He sputtered, "Well...y'as, o'course," and he slightly inclined his head in Kili's direction. Kili smiled again and nudged Tauriel in his direction, "King Xen'ab, I am very pleased to present my Queen, Tauriel." Being the first time introduced thusly to a dignitary, Tauriel wasn't sure how to act, so she put her hand elven style and bowed low to him. The King neither seemed impressed nor disgusted by her actions, but just slightly lowered his head. Kili seemed a little miffed that the royal didn't take more of an instant liking to his mate, but proceeded on to introducing Balin. Balin laughed and said, "Well, your majesty, despite the fact that myself and the King have been chatting here for the last hour, we have cracked some Orc skulls on a few occasions together. Yes, back in both of our younger days, when there was was much fighting to be had. Xen'ab laughed and said, "Yes...that's true, of course, my clan normally keeps to our desert hills, but there were a few times when those filthy scavengers tried a'pillagin our villages on the way to yours, or on the way back...so I'm sure we've crossed paths on'ce a'twice over our long years." Just then, Lady Dis entered and gave her apologies for her late return, to which King Xen'ab stood up and greeted her a little more friendlier.

Kili feeling the formalities were out of the way, indicated they all sit, so they did at the chairs assembled for them. Balin started, "Your majesty, you requested an audience most urgently on King Kili's Coronation day, what is it you wish to discuss with him?" Xen'ab usually the one used to dictating the pace of negotiations, shifted some in his seat, which was a bit difficult as his very rotund frame, even for a dwarf, was having a hard time fitting in the chair. But he eventually began, "Very well... as you know, our holdings in the Orocarni Mountains have always been a secure and prosperous homeland for my peoples, but also for the Ironfists and Stiffbeard clans. After a recent meeting between myself and the other two Kings, they were unwilling to come and pay their respects to you, but as I have dealings with many different peoples, even elves, I try to keep an open mind," he said as he smiled at Tauriel.

"If I may speak bluntly?" Kili looked at Tauriel and Tauriel nodded her assent, so he continued, "Frankly, King Asmirah and King Gal have stated they will never accept a dwarven and elven pairing, as such rumours have reached their ears, and now I can plainly see that they are true. In addition, they also had heard of the coming of Mahal to return a Longbeard to the throne, and once again, it is not something they will abide by." Lady Dis interrupted, "Xen'ab...how can this be? If our creator himself has returned one of my sons to rule, how can his gracious gift be denied? And do not forget, there once was a time where all dwarves looked up to Durin the Deathless, and am myself and my son not of that line?" she said somewhat angrily. Balin attempted to smooth over the situation while Kili was also looking upset about the two King's feelings about his and Tauriel's relationship. Balin stated, "Yes, we are well aware of our distant kin's feelings on other peoples, least wise what they believed elves have done to them over the many long ages...but those times are past and as King Kili stated, now is the time for a new beginning - to heal wounds from the past and renew long bonds of kin that were forgotten." Xen'ab sat thoughtfully and said, "Fair 'ye well, Master Balin. From all of what I have seen...and heard today, I am willing to give my consent to Kili as King of the Longbeards...and Tauriel as your Queen. You will find it hard pressed to receive that from the other two though. They may, in time, accept Kili as King of your clan, but doubtful as ruler over all dwarves however." Dis looked to Balin and Balin to Kili in a silent pact of acknowledgement.

Kili then spoke, "Well, if my words cannot sway them at first, then let my actions of goodwill and alliance, and eventually they may come around." Kili and King Xen'ab got up and gave each other a resounding headbutt, which due to the heavier weight of the older King, left Kili a little wobbly on his feet for a second, leaving the gathering in short round of laughter, Kili just shook his head momentarily and sat back down as Xen'ab said there was one other matter he wanted to discuss.

He began, "The other matter I wished to bring to your attention is that normally our kin and the other tribes have usually been able to fend off the rabble of Orc filth here and there that passes through our realm, but some thin' big I fear is amassing in the East and the South. We've heard tell of whisperings from those friendly to the Black Lands, that the Variags and Haradrim and other Easterlings are readying themselves for a Great War. Now...who, or when they plan on attacking, I'm not for certain...i'couldbe a year or ten years or more...but I wanted to pass along that information." He hesitated before this next bit, but eventually said, "And...well...we were wondering, do I have your commitment to support your kin in the East, if this should go ill and they plan on attacking us?"

Everyone in the room looked at Kili, who looked pensive for a moment, then set his jaw firm and spoke, "Those are indeed ill portents you have brought on such a happy day, my good King. For it seems that, as much as I had hoped for a quiet and peaceful reign, these things are never to be for us dwarves." He sighed, "However...as promised... I will not abandon our kin, though they have not chosen to honor me by coming here today." He looked at his mum and Balin, and they both smiled back. He continued, "Yes, we dwarves should always be ready for war...but hope it does not have to come to that; for I have learned, there is nothing good that comes from it. So yes, you and the other clans have my pledge that we will support you. Of course, as most of us in Erebor are just recently recovering from the last, terrible battle, we will need some time to recuperate and set our affairs in order here the Mountain. A great tragedy has befallen my great-grandfather's realm due to the dragon, and, I fear, will take many a year to restore it, and the surrounding lands to its' original splendor. So as we may not be able to commit much resources right away, we will never waver in the support of our kin and for peace across the lands."

Xen'ab smiled, "I couldn't ask for non fairer than that my lad." Again Kili and the King shared a bonding moment and everyone rose and made happy conversations. Kili invited the King and his entourage to stay as long as they liked in the Mountain before their long journey home and he said they would gladly stay a few days. King Xen'ab and his group prepared to leave and Kili had a page that was standing by idle, show them to the hallway of the Royal chambers. After they left Dis and Balin came over and Dis kissed her son on the forehead, he asked, "What was that for mum?" She replied, "Because that was a very wise and diplomatic decision you made. One could perceive the other Kings absences as a slight, but...we should try to be open to others' viewpoints, for they may have their reasons for feeling as they do; and I think it shows you have much caring, loyalty and understanding in you, hallmarks of great rulers...which of course I already knew to be true my son." Balin agreed, "Yes laddie...I think that's the right way to play it for now. A bit of wariness is prudent, always, but it showed your were willing to forgive petty slights, which is good, very good." He patted the young Royal on the back and said, "I'm guessing the feast will be ready shortly, why don't we all head to the dining hall?" All four agreed and Balin and Dis headed out of the room first, and the King and Queen, happily arm in arm, followed.

 ** _Thank you to everyone who left reviews from the last chapter. These last three weeks have been such an emotional roller coaster and I can honestly say have been the worst time in my life; capped off by something on Friday that is so horrible, I can't even detail here :( I hope to be able to write when I can, to be able to post next chapter. I'll keep everyone updated on my Facebook page as to status (Kili Cannot Be Dead). Hugs!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Without further adieu~~_**

Chp 72

It wasn't a long walk to the Royal Dining Hall for all the happy groups moving about the Mountain. Everywhere the royal couple walked, everyone seemed to be in a festive mood, none the least the King and Queen beaming at everyone they passed, firmly set in their shared bliss. As they arrived at the Dining Hall they could see that many more tables and chairs had been added. Instead of a U shape, now there were six long rows of tables with chairs or benches on either side. At the table in the middle, Kili's larger throne chair was placed at the end, but now was joined by a smaller chair, not as ornately decorated but still indicating a stately presence. Kili and Tauriel were led to these two chairs and Kili helped Tauriel into hers. They were not many in arrival yet, so the couple took the time to relax and make small talk.

Slowly arrivals made their way into the Dining Halls. Bilbo toddled into the Royal Dining Hall alone, but with an ebullient expression on his face. He was shown to Kili and Tauriel's table, but further down to the end and he happily took his seat. The King and Queen were relaxing and observing those who were starting to arrive and take their seats. Bilbo started up a conversation with an older, stately dwarf and dwarrowdam couple who were seated across the table from him, Kili and Tauriel smiled. Other members of the Company were shown to the heads of the other tables, as they filed into the room. Bard and his children, proudly wearing their gifts, came into the room and were shown their places at the end of the next table, closest to the King and Queen. They were excitedly showing each other and examining their purchases from the Market area. Balin and King Xen'ab walked right in and swiftly went to their seats, one down from Kili and Tauriel's and were chuckling between themselves about some good joke.

Now, as the sun had descended over the horizon, there was quite a bit more action in the room. The pages were running themselves ragged showing everyone to their seats; and still there was no sign of the elves, or Gandalf, so one side of Kili and Tauriel's table sat empty for the moment. After a bit, Dis arrived with two other richly dressed older dwarves, Lord Bune and Lord Aiuer, and they were chatting about something obviously important. The pages showed Dis to the seat next to Kili, and the two Lords, further on down the table. There was lots of happy excitement in the crowd as Kili and Tauriel looked around and took in everyone's joyful mood. When it seemed like everyone could wait no longer for the food and drink to start, a hush came over the crowd as Gandalf, heading the group of elves, had just appeared in the doorway to the Royal Dining Hall. Most of the seats had been taken already, so it was apparent where the Elven lords were to sit, and their entourage at spots at the other tables.

Gandalf sat at the end of Kili's table, next to Tauriel. Next down the table were Lord Celeborn, Lord Cirdan, Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil. Tauriel seemed apprehensive as she noted the Dwarf Lords and Kings were seated right across from these Elven lords, but there didn't seem to be as much animosity as she thought there would be when the elves took their seats and right across from them. In fact Lord Cirdan immediately struck up a conversation with Lords Bune and Auier. Kili smirked when he noticed his love's perplexed expression. He leaned over and whispered, "Bune and Auier are from my home in the Blue Mountains, and the Grey Havens is not very far away...so they have been acquaintances for many a year." Tauriel processed the information and said, "Oh...of course, I should have known that. But hearing of other distant lands and cultures was not one of Thranduil's priorities in teaching us." Kili looked darkly a moment, but let the feeling pass quickly because of the jubilation around him.

The servers were busy offering the dining patrons their choice of favored drink because Bombur instructed his helpers to make sure everyone had something to drink when the inevitable toasting part of the evening came. Pairs of them were going around with different tankards or long bottles in their hands, and it was no surprise the elves present chose the drink out of the tall glass bottles and most everyone else took the darker and frothier liquid from the tankards. It was quite already that time, so Balin stood up and banged his thick mug on the table. Everyone slowly let their conversations die down and Balin patiently waited. When it was silent and all eyes were on him, he raised his mug, and said loudly, "Long live Kili, King of Erebor, may he reign for many years in peace and prosperity, war and strife, and bring good fortune to all those present!" All the dwarves banged their mugs on the table resoundingly and yelled "Aye, Aye!" The elves and humans present were more inclined to raise their glass or mug in the air.

Similar toasts were offered during the next hour, which put everyone into a festive mood. The lads of the Company each stood up and wished their best to King Kili's reign. When it was Gandalf's turn, he spoke for awhile about Thorin and how proud he knows he would be to see Kili ascend to the throne. Bilbo, in his typical joyful but emotional manner, made a lovely speech about how seedlings grow into a majestic oaks and give shade and comfort to all those under their protection; and likened Tauriel to the acorns, propagating the species but also giving sustenance to all others around her. Afterwards, Tauriel and Kili were very moved and they both motioned Bilbo up to the head of the table for big hugs.

After Bilbo, Lords Cirdan, Celeborn and Elrond all made fine toasts in their own way and spoke to the uniqueness of Kili and Tauriel's union and its' implications in all the histories of Middle Earth. Kili and Tauriel were awed by the Lord's thoughts, Tauriel bowing to each Lord in turn after their statements. Lord Thranduil's toast was simple, but heartfelt, as he wished the couple all of his best for a long happy future together. Tauriel again, slowly and most reverently bowed to her former father figure.

Lastly, it was Lady Dis's turn. She spoke eloquently, touching on her family's more recent exiled years and how her brother took it upon himself to train Fili, and Kili, in the rites of Durin rule. She also mentioned how proud not just Fili and Thorin would be of him, but Kili's father and the great Dwarf Lord they knew he will become. Then she retouched on her previous speech, but now with numerous races present; that spoke to the unusual pairing of a dwarf and elf, and how their union might begin to heal the rift that has existed between the two races. In this, she urged her kinsmen to forego ancient prejudices and embrace that their King has found his one, and even though she be elven, she is proud, brave and loyal, all qualities dwarves admire and revere and she will make a steadfast and true queen for their peoples. She ended by recapping some of Kili's brave deeds throughout his life, thereby assuring their assembled kin that he will make a fine ruler for many years to come. She raised her tankard with, "my son, King of Erebor, the Hall of your Great Grandfather Thror is yours to rule as you see fit," she toasted the mug and bowed. Most of of the other dwarves and even the assembled men and elves, hobbit and wizard present bowed their heads. Kili was taken aback with emotion of this reverent gesture. He dragged his sleeve across his nose and Tauriel caressed his hand to give him strength. He slowly arose from his chair, took a moment to compose himself and spoke, "Thank you, mum. And thank you everyone for your well wishes. I do hope I can live up to everyone's expectations, I do intend to try. And with the help and support of everyone in these Halls today...I know I will be able to. Thank you again for your confidence in me for the blood of Durin runs strong in my veins and I will NOT let any of you down!" He said resoundingly and the assembled host hooted, clapped and or stamped their feet. A little cheerier now, Kili said, "Now please...my wish is to enjoy this great feast prepared in mine and Tauriel's honor; and for much merriment had by all!"

No one needed to be told twice and the servers began pouring in, laden with trays of all sorts of fine fare and everyone began to dig in immediately. There was roasted meat chunks and potatoes on iron skewers, basketfuls of bread and rolls, tossed greens with an oily dressing, carrots bobbing up and down in a thick stew and a headied aroma pie with the hint of an exotic spice with a thick golden crust which was a mellowed orange color on the inside when it was cut open. Everyone enjoyed this first course, but most were waiting to see what tasty meats would be prepared and hurried to clean their plates. Soon, the servers bustled in, heavy and immense dishes in hand. There was stuffed pheasant complete with the feathers attached, the ever present roasted pigs, slabs of thick red steaks and ribs and lastly, plated shiny silver fish garnished with greens and pungent yellow sliced citrus.

Dwarves and humans loaded their plates full and happily started trying some of each they had gotten. Kili smirked as he noticed the elves were choosing mostly the fish, or pheasant, and even then had modest amounts on their plates. He noticed the same of his love's plate and inquired of her, she replied, "As with sleep, Amralime, elves do not need much sustenance, and all of this food is more than enough to keep us satiated," she smiled. Kili thoughtfully said, "Wow, well, I guess that is one way where dwarves and elves differ greatly...we love to eat! And if not for fighting, forging and sleeping...and other amorous pursuits," he said as he reached down under the table and caressed her thigh, "we wouldn't be doing much else!" Her cheeks turned a bit pink, not for his action, but for the present company they were in. Kili gave a good belly laugh and continued to enjoy his meal.

As this course began winding down, and without skipping a beat, the servers came in arms laden with trays full of desserts. Creamy golden custards, moist cakes, sweet smelling pies, glazed and honied nuts and small, delicate spongy rolls with a sugary flavor that everyone went back for seconds and thirds for. Finally though, the pace of the meal was winding down as it seemed most had had their fill and were leaning back in their chairs, enjoying conversations with their neighbors. But their was still a jubilant atmosphere from the crowd and, if on cue, just then the musicians came into the room which made everyone clap and cheer.

There were dwarvish style horn players with metallic looking instruments that let out a deep baritone sound that the dwarves present clapped their hands and stomped their feet to. There were also wood instruments with brass keys being played and they made a sweeter sound. Lastly dwarven fiddlers were bobbing in and out of the crowd enticing everyone, even the elves, to at least clap their hands in time with the rhythm! A few dwarves stood up and sang jaunty tunes to the music, these included Gloin, Dori...even Dwalin...who's song went on about some dwarven barmaid with a face like an Orc. Everyone, especially those in the Company, who knew of that particular adventure were raucously enjoying a good laugh, all the while still clapping their hands to the music.

Lady Dis even had a turn at singing, her song was more fair and sang of Durin exploits, both newer and ancient but everyone still enjoyed and clapped along. Gandalf knew that sooner rather later, Bilbo would take a turn, as everyone who knows a Hobbit, knows they can't resist a good feast with dancing, singing and music! Sure enough, Bilbo asked one of the fiddlers if he could borrow their's and with a flourish, he jumped on the table and began to play a merry tune. Everyone clapped and laughed as he weaved in and out, singing while playing and nary spilling plate nor cup.

It was getting close to midnight when Bilbo was done playing and singing and sat back down and wiped his brow with his kerchief. This time the musicians music was more subdued, but nonetheless hauntingly melodic. Kili took this opportunity to ask his Queen to dance. Tauriel was a little taken aback, as he hadn't mentioned they would have to be dancing in front of everyone before now. She needn't have worried...elves are very graceful, and even though she was unfamiliar at first with dwarven rhythm, she quickly caught up and they made a beautiful dancing pair. Everyone watched them with admiration as the two with so much love in their eyes slowly twirled around in time with the music. The tune was over and Kili and Tauriel finished it off with him bending her backwards for a deep kiss. Her extended length was no problem for his strong arms and shoulders as he held her firm and tight in his grip. The two lovers stood back upright and were surprised by the clapping, as they had forgotten everyone else was around. They smiled pink cheeked at everyone and danced a little further apart this time as another tune started up shortly. Others joined in on the dancing, once the King and Queen had taken the first dance. Bard took turns dancing with his daughters, and a few of the dwarven couples got up and everyone enjoyed watching them dance. Bilbo even walked across the room to a pretty, after their fashion, younger female dwarf who had been sitting across the room. She was surprised at first but looked over at her father sitting nearby and when he gave her a nod, she took Bilbo's hand and she seemed to have a good time keeping up with all of his merry movements.

This went on for another few hours as different people, or couples got up to dance or sing along with the music. The royal couple had sat down and watched as the raucousness of the crowd eventually died down. Dis nodded to Kili, and he ushered Tauriel over to door, realizing his mum's intuition about everyone wanting to say their goodnight's and last best wishes. She was correct as everyone in the room slowly made their way from their places and made last conversations with the King, Queen, wizard, elf or hobbit, as desired. This long line of these dignitaries were by the entrance to the Dining Hall. Kili said his goodbyes to Bard and his children and promised they would hold regular counsel together.

As the elves approached, Balin, who was standing next to Kili, reminded him that the assembled elven host had traveled a long way and they would like to hold court with the King of Erebor before their journey home. Before Kili could even mention anything, Lord Celeborn brought up the topic as the elves were making their way out of the Hall. "So, my good King Kili," he asked, "May we request an audience with you and your Queen on the morrow, before we take our leave from your Kingdom?" Kili spent a few moments wondering why the elves would want to meet with him and Tauriel, but quickly sputtered out a quick, "Yes, yes of course," as he realized they were all waiting for his reply. Celeborn smiled and replied, "Very good then. The first day of your rule begins tomorrow and it has been a long day and I am sure you will want to be well rested." Kili smiled and thanked the elves for coming to the feast, but internally puzzled on the Lord's words.

As everyone else had filled out, the rest of the Company, Dis, Bilbo, Gandalf and Kili & Tauriel were left. Gandalf promised to escort Bilbo to his room and then catch up with the elves, so they said their goodnights. The Company took their bows to take leave of their King, and Kili shrugged and said, "My friends...that is not necessary. For I arrived at the throne, by accident of birth and only that; each and every one of you would make a worthier Lord than I, and I am forever in all your debts' for seeing this quest, Thorin's quest, to its fruition." They all smiled at the young ruler and knew Mahal had chosen well, but still gave him some very hard arm punches or headbutts as they adjourned to their chosen destinations of their bed chambers or to find where the festivities might still be continuing into the night.

Tauriel looked at her love, and said, "You have an important meeting in the morning and I would like for you to get some rest. It has been a very long day. I shall seek relaxation in the Gardens on this night." Kili sneered slightly as her statement meant she remembered that once she was Queen, she could continue forth through the Kingdom unaided. Tauriel, sensing what was Kili's thoughts by his expression, went over and whispered in his ear, "When we are finally together, I want nothing pressing to be on our minds, so that we can fully give in to our wants and desires of each other...let no one or thing come between us again once we bond as one." The passion flamed in Kili's eyes giving him an unneeded erection and the pair shared a passionate kiss. Dis for her part, turned around, examining the few passersby in the hallway. After they pulled apart and Dis heard them say their goodnights, she asked, "I'm wondering if I might ask to accompany Tauriel for a little while on this night anyway." Tauriel said of course, and Dis kissed her son, the newly crowned King as he yawned. He said his goodnights to the most important females in his life and slowly made his way to his new quarters, the King's! He watched as Tauriel and his mum walked off in the opposite direction. He sighed, adjusted himself, and couldn't wait until the following night. After the long walk to his new chambers he slid into the sumptuous sheets on the large ornate bed. His profound loneliness, lasting only a few seconds, as he settled into a restful slumber very quickly.

 ** _There is nothing I can say to apologize for the long wait for this next chapter, other than I'm sorry. Please know, if I had my choice, I would be spending my time with my feet up, in the sun and writing. Sometimes life gets in the way though. These last few months have been the most trying in my life and I find myself having to make a career change, through no fault of my own. Not entirely unhappy about it because, in August, I will be teaching at a local High school! I'm old enough that I can still remember doing imaginative play when I was young, before video games and tv became the "it" thing, and I always remembered playing a teacher. I think coming up with lessons and helping others learn new things (one of my passions!) was always an immense joy for me, and now I really get to do that!_**

 ** _But...here in the States there are immense hurdles that need to be jumped through for people who don't have formal training. Luckily my degree is in a field where there are very few teachers, so schools are clamouring for people in my field...there's just been sooooo much I've had to do (not to mention EVERYthing else going on in my life!) so it is really hard to be mentally in the story lately as I've been so busy._**

 ** _Rest assured, I have not forgotten about Kili and Tauriel here, as about 130k words later and they still haven't had sex! Gotta remedy that quick huh? ;) And now, finally Kili is King and we will see what adventures await them. I promise I will try to post new chapters as often as I can :)_**

 ** _{{Hugs}}_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello_**

 ** _A shorter, humorous chapter...Dis having "the talk" with Tauriel, lol..._**

Chp 73

Things were a little quiet at first, as the pair of females walked to the Gardens, one tall and lithe, the other stout, but tall, at least for a female dwarf. Dis finally began, "So, my new daughter, which is what we call females who are bethrothed to our sons, and you may also called me mother." She smiled politely at the tall elf next to her. She continued, "have you, erm...prepared for the matrimonial night?" Tauriel, who never thought she would be discussing such things, paused from their walking and blushed slightly. "No...mother," the word came out slowly and she felt somewhat strange saying it, but it was enjoyable to think she might have a female to share things with. She smiled through her reply, "In all my years, those kinds of thoughts rarely crossed my mind." To this Dis puzzled, "Surely you have had...desires?" She asked gingerly, "Was there never an opportunity to act on them in your many a long years?"

Tauriel thoughtfully continued, "Well, there really was no one I ever fancied. I was mostly interested in learning my chosen craft, which was fighting and weaponry, and the world outside of our borders. There were few males...elves, of course...that seemed to show an interest in me." She continued but Dis didn't notice the twinkle in her eyes as she continued. "Well...I guess there was one, who..." She stopped and wasn't sure she should elaborate, but felt she could trust her newfound parent figure..."I had always guessed at the King's son's feelings for me. We were complete companions as I grew up, him teaching me fighting skills and us sharing adventures as Woodland elves do. Of course, he was many years older than me, but I always felt he cared deeply for me, if not more like a sibling cares for a sibling, but...maybe even something different, as he could never say no to my whims. She smiled at some long ago memory, then hung her head. When she raised it, she was still smiling but it was more melancholy now. She blushed again, realizing what she was confessing to her new mother in law. Dis smiled, sensing her thoughts and said, "When you meet your one...you know it in an instant. Though you may share thoughts, wishes and many years with someone gladly, the soul you were meant to be with is waiting for you. Waiting for the right time for you both...whatever shape, form or inclination it may have," Dis added kindly.

They continued walking and now Dis seemed lost in thought for a few moments and Tauriel felt Dis wanted to elaborate on what she was just saying, she waited for her to continue, but she did not and they had arrived finally at the small door to the Gardens anyway. They walked down the steps as the moon lighted the pathways and they easily found a seat on the benches Kili had had commissioned for this area. Dis started up again, but was back to her original topic, "So, daughter, as you have not experienced...bonding, before...it is a mother's duty to...prepare you for this night." Tauriel was a little anticipatory waiting to find out what this entailed. Again, Dis sensed her apprehension, and tried to allay her fears, "Traditionally, in dwarven culture, mothers would help their daughter's bathe and groom beforehand and would be the only other ones allowed, save the husbands or if she had sisters, to remove the matrimonial beads so the hair may hang down loose." Tauriel felt a little more relieved, and said, "Oh, I see." Dis added, "But as...this isn't...the usual...situation... I didn't know if this is something you would like me to do for you, or not?" Dis did add, "Of course, it wouldn't be proper to do this right now. A queen should still appear stately in front of her guests, I mean, this would be tomorrow, after your meeting."

Tauriel didn't answer right away, and Dis said, "Tis fine. You can let me know your feelings on the matter tomorrow." She hesitated again, bringing the next subject up, carefully..."And...it is also a mother's duty to let her daughter know what to...expect." Tauriel had an idea where this was heading and blushed again, a somewhat rare thing for an elf! Dis soldiered on, "It is the female's duty to be...there, as her husband's desire warrants it. In dwarven society, the continuance of our race is all important. Therefore, submitting to her husband and procreation is a wife's duty. Now...having said that...it is the husband's duty to protect and provide for his wife...but to also make sure SHE is satisfied. Is that...how it is...in elven society?" Tauriel somewhat shyly replied, "Well...in matters of the flesh, as it's more rudely termed, amongst some, elves are not naturally inclined to do. It is my guess, as I've elaborated I cannot say for sure...that when you are with your one, love flows freely. And as we generally pair for eternity, it is expected that males and females are there for each other in all things. Having elflings is a very blessed event, but paired couples are not expected to have them, just to have them."

Tauriel was thoughtful for a moment then finally got out the question that was on her mind. "Do you think...that once I have...bonded, with Kili, I will straightaway be with child? Dis calmly answered, " Well, Oin and the other Healers could detail it better; but it is my understanding it all has to do with what cycle your are in and the position of the moon. Now, of course that applies to dwarven females, I'm not quite sure how it would be for elves." Dis then chuckled slightly and said, "But what I think you're getting at...no...you generally will not be with child every time you bond."

She could tell Tauriel still had something on her mind. She asked, "Do you have any other questions or concerns daughter?" Tauriel seemed glad at the asking, but it took her a little bit to get the words out. For the the first time in her long life she actually seemed relieved to have someone to discuss these matters with, and finally they came forth, "Is it...a comfortable feeling? I mean, will it be painful?" Dis smiled, and also sat thoughtfully before replying, "From what I remember, it could be considered a little painful at first...but that feeling goes away soon and after that...I remember it being very pleasurable." Tauriel stared dreamy eyed into the distance, wondering if she should share this bit of information, but she went on ahead. "The few...intimate moments I have shared with Kili have felt wonderful...but I felt like I wanted so much more. Tis hard to describe, but it's almost like an ache, deep down inside, that needs to be..." Tauriel couldn't quite think of the right word when Dis slightly chuckled again and said, "Daughter...that ache you feel will be satisfied when your bodies bond as one." Tauriel creased her brow momentarily and then came to the realization of what would be happening, very soon. Again she got a little pink cheeked, but smiled an immense smile. Dis reminded her of one last thing, "Now remember daughter, dwarvish bodies run hotter than elvish ones, so the sensations you will feel, will almost be more than you can handle and you would do well to prepare yourself."

Tauriel sat and contemplated her words. As her thoughts drifted to how Dis might know such things about elves, she noticed Dis yawning. She said immediately, "Mother, it is very late and it has been a beautiful and eventful day, you must be immensely tired and will not have had much rest for the meeting tomorrow. I insist we walk back to your chambers at once." Dis smiled a motherly smile and clasped Tauriel's nearest hand. "Tis not necessary to see me back, for I am very capable of making it back myself, but that was sweet of you to offer." She stood up and lifted Tauriel's chin with her fingers and said, "Make sure you rest, after your fashion, tonight, I think you will very much need it, for the morrow." Tauriel smiled, but puzzled at Dis's words as she walked away.

After sitting on the stone bench for awhile, thinking about many things, she decided to get up and walk around. The moonlight lighted her path for a little while, but that gave way to the early dawn. Many birds were tittering, as the starlings were just waking up from their slumber; and the mountain Ravens were just returning from their nightly labours. Tauriel loved the sights, the sounds and the smells so much and she drew much strength and reserves from everything around here. She walked in quiet contemplation for a few more hours, and that was as restorative as sleep is to other creatures. She didn't think the meeting would be held at first light, so that's why she waited a few extra hours, due to the raucaousness of the party last night. She lingered in the Gardens for awhile longer after the sun had arisen. She slowly made her way back to the dining halls, but a favor to ask Kili, in her mind.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! ;) I've started teaching (see my Facebook page for more info), so I really don't have a lot of extra time for anything, let alone writing. I'm only a little ways into the next chapter...hopefully I can try to write some on the weekends. Stayed tuned in to my progress on my FB page, I'll try to keep everyone updated there. Thanks for following {{hugs}}_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone! I know it's been awhile...but I've been super busy in my year as a high school FACS teacher! I've got 4 "new" subjects to teach, about 170 students to keep track of...PLUS they want me to go back to school! (I'll have to get my masters so I can maintain my teaching permit) = I will be super busy for the next 2 years! BUT...I will have some time here and there to keep my beloved story going. Wish I had more time, but for the foreseable future, I prob wont't unfortunately.

At any rate, here's the next short chapter. I'll publish more as soon as I can and as usual, stay tuned on my Facebook pages for any updates. :) Hugsies!

Chp 74

Erebor was a bustling place, but it was late morning, as many had definitely slept in. Many dwarves, but even a few human were walking around taking in the sights of the Mountain. Tauriel received many bows and curtsies as she walked by. She returned them gratefully, but Gandalf was right, it would be something she would definitely need to get used to. When she arrived at the Royal Dining Hall, the chairs and table were arranged as last night. A few of the Company were already there enjoying their breakfast and bowed to her as she walked to her seat. She was happy to see Bilbo already was present and heartily enjoying his meal too. He quickly stood up and gave Tauriel a deepest bow. "Good morning fair Queen. How does this morning find you?" Tauriel smiled, "Splendid Master Hobbit. You appear to be well rested after such a late night. Was your sleep that restorative or are Hobbits accustomed to the effects of a strong drink and a very good time?" Bilbo slapped his knee and laughed a good laugh. He replied, "My dear, that is practically ALL a Hobbit is good for!" They both had a good chuckle, but Bilbo went on to detail, "Well, of course...that isn't all were good for, but I daresay there isn't one good party or get together at least once a week. So yes, to answer your question, Hobbits are WELL acquainted with having good time. And I daresay we must recover quicker than any race I've met yet!" he said proudly.

Tauriel invited Bilbo to slide his food down to the end of the table near her chair so they could chat and he gladly did. They chatted for awhile about the ceremony yesterday and recounted then how she bade everyone a goodnight, and afterwards went to the gardens. He said, "It very much pleases me that you get so much enjoyment from the little corner of the Mountain that I helped tend. I find it to be relaxing as well, but it very much reminds me of my home which I find I dearly miss with each passing day." His mood turned melancholy so Tauriel tried cheering him up. "Take heart Master Hobbit, for you will return to your green fields and pastures one day. I know what it feels like to be missing home too."

Her last words more to soothe Bilbo, but the next part she said aloud, as if her thoughts slipped into sentience, "The crunch of the forest leaves under my boot, the almost silent, but deadly swish as I let an arrow fly towards foe or food, that dewy morning sunshine smell and the rays of the moon coming through as silver light across the boughs and branches of my home." Bilbo had forgotten that she had been away from her home, almost as much as he has, but knew that one day he could return to his. He wasn't sure Thranduil's stand on that topic, for Tauriel to return to hers. He felt very sorry for the elven Queen of Dwarves right then, so he tried to again mention to her that he will do everything he could to create a sanctuary here in the Mountain for her when she finds herself missing her home.

After a little bit, others toddled in for breakfast, some looking a little groggy after the long festivities of last night. Ori was one of those, but he brightened up a little when he saw Bilbo and Tauriel happily chatting. They waved him over so he gladly sat down and started on his breakfast. He ate his breakfast slowly and sighed between bites. Bilbo asked, "My good dwarf, were the festivals that tiring last night; or is there something else on your mind this fine morning?" Ori, just realizing he was giving off a melancholy aire replied, "Oh...umm...no, no everything last night was fine," he bowed to Tauriel, worried he may have offended her with his attitude. Tauriel, as perceptive as any elf, continued, "Then what else troubles your thoughts Master Dwarf, for you do seem somewhat preoccupied on this day?" He wasn't sure he should detail his feelings, but he knew he was among friends, so he sighed and began, "Well...it's just that the call of lore and scribing seems to not hold my interest like it once did. Surely this was a grand opportunity...to catalogue all the tomes of Erebor; but I fear this task will not take long. Myself and my assistants have gotten a good start already and by the time the leaves turn golden and red, we should daresay be done." This next part was harder to get out, "And...and...I just don't think I can go back to just cataloging mundane day to day events anymore."

Bilbo and Tauriel were both understanding of Ori's plight. Bilbo spoke first, "I have always enjoyed tales of elves and the great battles of old and one day, I dreamed of venturing outside the Shire and having many an adventure. I've found, now, having had more than my fill of adventures this last long year, I yearn for my armchair, a mug of tea and my smoking pipe; and enough quiet days and nights to occupy practically the rest of my life! You, good Ori, are a dwarf and having once whet your appetite for adventure, you are content to sit idly by no longer." Ori sat thoughtfully and said, "gee...do you think that could be it?" Tauriel looked kindly at Ori and said, "Yes, I concur with Bilbo. I remember, many moons ago, in my elfling days when I was just learning bow and sword I could not wait to get back out in the forest. Of particular excitement was the days an errant Orc or other foul creature would come near our lands for quarry; so I know of the call of adventure." She also sighed, "Now that my life so vastly different than before, I find a deeper pull of my heart, and my mind, as of late." Bilbo smiled and Ori looked slightly puzzled. Bilbo said, "Tis the call of love, now, my dear, and that can be stronger than just about any other on Middle Earth. You have found your truest one, and he you, and you cannot wait to exist only for each other."

Tauriel was a little dumbstruck momentarily by Bilbo's words; Ori as equally impressed. Tauriel thought for a moment and declared, "Yes...yes, that is what it does feel like. For, I cannot wait to see him and the thoughts of anything else fades from my mind. You speak as one who has been in love before, Master Hobbit. Is there no wife waiting for you at home?" Bilbo sighed, but smiled, and said, "Ahh, well...us Halflings are a very deep and sensitive, earthy race in all matters. Well, there were a few maids I took a fancy to in my early days...I guess...at the the time...the pull of adventure and my own pursuits was stronger. Looking back now, that maybe wasn't such a wise choice." Tauriel and Ori smiled kindly at Bilbo, acknowledging they understood the meaning behind his words.

To return to Ori's plight, Tauriel added, "This decision is not to be taken lightly, Master Dwarf. For the Mountain was hard won and our enemy will lick his wounds for a good long while, but assuredly peace will not last. There will be some other quest or battle...it is only a matter of time." Ori sat thoughtfully and said one last bit, "Well yes, I've heard tell some tales from the elder dwarves like Balin which have roused my interest... I must go and find out more information, to make my decision."

After his statement, the trio went on happily finishing their breakfast until they noticed Kili had come into the Hall. All bowed as he entered and he jauntily made his way to his kingly seat at the end of the table, next to Tauriel, Bilbo and Ori. Tauriel also rose and bowed and Kili gave her that exasperated wink and smile to remind her she didn't need to do that when he was around. He looked very nice on this morning. The same attire as yesterday, but with a well rested aire about him, like many years of a heavy burden had been lifted overnight. Bilbo was the first one to mention it, "You look well rested, Lordship. I thought Hobbits did exceptionally well after a good party, I didn't realize it went as well with dwarves also? After all of our adventures together there were not many nights to rest and celebrate, after all," he added. Kili explained, "Yes, I thought more things would drift through my mind, preventing me from slumber. But whence I laid my head on the pillow sleep came almost immediately. I only awoke much after the sun rose and I heard a bird tittering. I bathed and wanted to hurry to the Hall, hoping I would find my Love and my friends...and here you are!" He said with a huge smile. His food was brought to him and he heartily dug in.

After they had all finished eating and enjoying their conversations, Balin and Dis had walked in together and they headed straight for Kili. After bowing and kissing her son, Dis said, "It is already noontime my son. The Elven Lords knew you needed to catch up on your rest from the long day yesterday, but we do not wish to keep them much longer. They have long journeys home and they requested audience with you before they take their leave; or did you forget?" Kili smiled and said, "No, of course not Mum. I did enjoy the rest and hearty breakfast overmuch though. I am coming directly." Balin then spoke, "Bilbo, as sole representative from your realm, The Shire, you are welcome to attend the meeting as well." Ori smiled and said, "I should be heading back to the Library anyway." He got up and stretched, and made his way to the library for more cataloging. Not that Tauriel was hesitating, but Dis chimed in, "Queen Tauriel, your presence is of course requested for the meeting as well," she smiled. The four left, Dis and Balin walking behind the King and Queen.

Kili smiled at Tauriel and took her arm. As they started walking, Tauriel wanted to ask her favor of Kili. "Kili, what would you think about having the Elven Lords meet with us in the Gardens? I know they have been a long ways from home and, I think, might appreciate being amongst the beautiful flowers and creatures there...I know it is very restorative for me." Kili really didn't even have to think twice about it. He stopped and mentioned to Balin Tauriel's idea. Balin and Dis thought that would be splendid, so Balin hailed the nearest page who he gave hurried instructions to. Meanwhile, the four continued on their journey to the Gardens to prepare and wait for the elves.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the next chapter! Thank you all for being patient...busy, busy at school! One last chapter before our couple gets to celebrate their "wedding night!" ;)_**

 ** _Here's for TinuvielTurner~~_**

Chp 75

It was a warm, late Spring early afternoon in the Gardens. The sky was a beautiful vibrant blue color and a warm breeze rustled the leaves in the trees. The recently planted garden was proving bountiful, especially since the Lady Galadriel's gift had been used. Kili, Tauriel, Dis, Balin and Bilbo entered through the small door where a dwarven guard had been stationed. They all walked out and welcomed the sun shining on them, Bilbo and Tauriel especially. Bilbo hurried off to go examine some of his crops. Kili took Tauriel's arm and they headed off to the bridge. Meanwhile, Dis and Balin chatted by the doorway.

A short time later pages came bearing stately chairs. Dis indicated they should set them up by the waterfall and where the spring ran. It wasn't too much longer they all had to wait as Gandalf ducked through the door and stepped out into the Gardens area. He was followed by Lords Cirdan, Celeborn, Elrond and Thranduil, who all also had to duck a little but marveled at the sight of the trees, birds and crops tucked away in this secret area of the Mountain. After chatting a bit with Dis and Balin, Balin waved Bilbo over to this stately grouping. Bilbo seemed excited and he bade the Lords follow. Kili and Tauriel weren't called over so they went back to their handholding at the bridge. They watched as Bilbo happily walked them to the crops he had planted and seemed to be enjoying explaining to them all that he had planted. Then he took them over to the edge of the small forest of trees that were here in the Mountain. He showed them some of the fruit and nut trees on the edge of this forest. They were more than saplings now, and Bilbo expected a fine harvest by the next Durin's Day. Kill wasn't sure, but it even seemed like some of the sparrows that the ravens allowed to come and live in their forest were flying around the heads of the Elven Lords Celeborn and Elrond and it seemed like they were even having conversations with them. Kili looked on, perplexed, as Tauriel just smiled and held his hand all the more; knowing full well that ones so ancient and powerful could commune with all creatures that are native to their realms.

Bilbo gave the Lords a full tour of flora and fauna here in the Gardens, then lastly they all found their way back to the chairs at the water's edge. Balin then waved Kili and Tauriel over. They arose from the seated area at the bench and made their way over. As they approached Tauriel was first to incline her head at each Elven Lord in turn, then Gandalf and Dis. Each one met her bow with a smile, even Thranduil who seemed cheerier with a slightly happier aire about him. The Lords, including Gandalf, all bowed to Kili and Tauriel. Kili cleared his throat and bowed in return. Then they all took their seats which formed an oval with everyone facing each other. Dwarven guards and a few Elven lieutenants positioned themselves by the doorway, Bilbo noted.

Balin started, "Welcome again to the Mountain, most esteemed Elven Lords, to the Gardens of Erebor. Queen Tauriel suggested we meet here instead of in a Dwarven Hall down below, as she knew Elves enjoy the company and beauty of nature, and we hope you have found it, here. We must thank Bilbo, Halfling of the Shire for planting and tending these crops so lovingly; and let us not forgot the exhalted Lady Galadriel's gift which has inspired fruit and plant to grow here in such haste and short period of time." All the Elven Lords smiled, and Kili looked down briefly to the small vial on the necklace around his neck. It sparkled with a white intensity all its' own, humbling him all the more. Lord Celeborn was first to speak for the Elves, "You are most welcome King Kili. I will be sure to pass along your appreciation to my wife. She laments she could not make the journey here herself to witness your crowning. After a difficult task, she needed stay at our home in Lothlorien to rest and regain her strength, but will be glad that her gift was so well received and used." Gandalf looked down briefly, Bilbo noted this and wondered what would make a wizard have regret.

Shortly though, Lord Cirdan spoke, and Bilbo's thoughts wandered back to the conversation at hand, "And so, King Under the Mountain, thus duly crowned, you are now privy to such knowledge as one in your position of one of the few rulers of a realm in Middle Earth." Kili unconsciously straightened up and sat tall as he wondered what dire news ancient Lords of this esteem had for him. Lord Elrond entered the conversation, "As you may know King Kili, the Mountain has a strategic positioning here in the Lands of the North. The battle for the Mountain was hard fought and our enemies suffered great losses. But, his forges and strongholds in the East will eventually rise again because the ancient evil and servant of Morgoth, Sauron has returned." Tauriel, Lady Dis and Lord Balin both gasped in dread, as they are the only ones learned in the histories of Middle Earth. Kili and Bilbo, who knew the name not, sat at the edge of their seats as more information unfolded.

Gandalf now chimed in, "Yes, it was as we feared. For this blackest of Maiar forms and former servant of the evilest on Middle Earth has returned. He had been quietly amassing all manner of vile creatures and we saw and battled against them. But Sauron is ever intent in seeing the downfall of all things beautiful and good. He will not rest until he reigns over every living thing in this world." As Kili still looked on a little puzzled, Lord Elrond continued, "And so, good King...the position of your realm of Erebor is right in the middle of Sauron's two strongholds. His main base of power, Gundabad and the Lands of Angmar to the further North. We believe it is only a matter of time before he moves to strike all free lands again." Gandalf added, "It will surely be awhile as he builds up his forces again and recruits more to his cause like those from the Haradrim...so this could be many years or an age from now..." Gandalf hesitated and looked to all the Elven Lords. Lord Elrond, being most involved in the causes of all races on Middle Earth, stepped in and finished what they needed to convey to the newly crowned King, "...And so, my very young King, you need to know this because we believe Sauron and his armies will try to march through your lands or even try to retake this Mountain at some point."

Balin, who sat on one side of the King, and Lady Dis on Balin's other side, talked in hushed Kuzdhul briefly. They then both looked at Kili and Balin spoke, "So, what they are trying to say, Lad, is that while the battle that cost the Line of Durin so dear, and was over such a short time ago, we may have to prepare for more and longer onslaughts in the not too distant future." The Elven Lords looked around at each other, and Gandalf and they all nodded, approving of the dwarf's succinctness. Lord Cirdan spoke, "And so, King Kili, know you know what faces you, and those who stay here in the Mountain. We all will return to our lands, and will endeavour to do what is necessary to prepare for the coming war. We encourage you to do the same, here and try to make alliances with as many as you deem necessary, for the final onslaught will be brutal and like a hurricane, once it is unleashed." The Lords looked to Thranduil who demurred to their somewhat harsh glances. He said, "As the closest Elven realm to the Mountain here, of course we will offer what support to this cause, as needed" and somewhat bowed his head. The rest of the Lords looked to themselves and to Gandalf as they had slightly raised eyebrows, but a final nod between them. Kili replied after thinking for a moment, "Of course my esteemed Elven Lords. You have my pledge I will continue the fight against those who seek to destroy the fair realms of this earth. I will forge alliances across the lands, build up our resources here in the Mountain which will benefit all, and rally our kin to continue this fight; a fight that assuredly they will need little persuading after the grievous damage done to us during this last battle." All in the oval looked around approvingly, from the young King's encouraging speech.

Lord Celeborn raised from his chair and walked over the royal couple. He elven bowed to them and said in his usual sing-song manner, "We will then take our leave of you, young King. Thank you for your hospitality. May the grace of the Valar, of which I can see in your eyes, ever be with you." Celeborn placed hand on breast, inclined his head and turned to walk away. When Lord Cirdan, who regularly travels back and forth to Tol Eressëa, stepped up to say goodbye wishes, he too sought out that special light in the eyes of the young King. Once found, he bowed, human style, and knew this was a very special dwarf that the gods had blessed for their own, mysterious reasons. He shot Lady Dis a knowing glance, to which she slightly blushed and lowered her head. He then smiled only to her when she lifted her head. He said his goodbyes to everyone and followed Lord Celeborn out the small door.

Lord Elrond was next. They bowed to each other and the Lord spoke, "And so, King Under the Mountain...being the ruler of a realm twill be no easy task. Take heed, 'for you have many around you for advice and support. I know of your skill as a warrior, good King; and now I have seen firsthand of your compassion and diplomacy. That will continue to serve you well for many years," he said to the young King with a raised eyebrow, but also a smile. "I pledge my realm's support for you. If you or Queen Tauriel are ever in need of any assistance, do not hesitate to ask." He placed hand on breast and nodded. Tauriel and Kili did the same. Bilbo rushed over to Lord Elrond and the two talked while, lastly, Lord Thranduil approached the couple.

To Kili first, he positioned his long frame to talk with, "King Under the Mountain...you also have the support of our realm. Let us get rid of these foul creatures once and for all. For, I did not come to your uncle's aid when I should have..." Tauriel stepped in, "Excuse me, my Lord..." Kili and Thranduil both looked to her, surprised...she continued, "You did come...when it counted. For I saw you slew hundreds of enemies myself. Your silver blades flashing like white lightning. The bodies of our enemies piled at your feet wherever in the battle you went. It was as the days of old, when you and Legolas trained me. You did make the right choice by bringing our army here, and I shall grievously mourn our kin that fell during the battle, but wasn't I right? There are some things worth fighting for." With that, she smiled and took Kili's hand and shot him a loving glance. Kili squeezed her hand back, and fell in love with her all the more for speaking this hard truth in front of her former ruler and father-figure. Thranduil stood unmoving and appraised his former ward, finally with a sort of smirk, "For you Tauriel...I'm glad that it was real. I have considered you more than a ward, these many years, surely you had guessed that. As a father wants only the best for their children, so like you have been to me. I am truly happy for you both and I wish you long fruitful, prosperous and secure lives." He bowed to the couple, maybe not as deep as the other elven Lords, but still, Tauriel felt his words to be genuine. Before he left the couple his eyes flashed momentarily and reminded them he did need to have Tauriel appear back in her homeland when they were able. She nodded and with that, his long cloak swept behind him as he turned and walked away and out of the Mountain.

The Lords said their last goodbyes with Dis and Balin, and before not too long, those few were the only ones left in the Gardens. Bilbo wanted to show Gandalf something so he led him into the small forest of trees he had planted. Meanwhile, Dis walked over to Kili, "Well my son, it is done. The Coronation, the celebration, and seeing off some of your prominent guests. I believe Lords Auier, Bune and Xe'nab from their kingdoms are staying a little bit longer." Balin interrupted, "Probably to glean as much as they can about the resources here in the Mountain," he said distastefully. Dis replied, "That may very well be true. Nevertheless, let it not be said that the Line of Durin is not loyal and generous. We must accommodate our kin as best we are able, lest we not be able to rely on them one day, for we may need to." They all thought on this briefly with dark looks across their faces.

Bilbo and Gandalf returned to joined this small group. Dis began again, "So again, my son...Your rule has begun and there are many pressing matters we must attend to with haste. We shall need to meet soon to discuss these." Kili looked at his mom, leaned up slightly to kiss her on the cheek, hugged her and said, "I completely agree mum. I promise to get to everything, in due course. Right now, my most pressing matter is to be with my new bride! I have attended to every matter of state that has been required of me. For we haven't known each other long, maybe a typical dwarven length, not as long as an elven one; but Tauriel and I have been though battle, fire, death and even rebirth! Assuredly the gods have not returned me to be a lonely King atop a Mountain. For I am here and so is Tauriel, beyond my wildest hope and dream I never knew I wished to come true. We are King and Queen and so we shall tend to every duty needed of us...upon our return." Balin and Dis smiled cheekily at each other, but Gandalf, Bilbo and Tauriel of course shot him quizzical looks. Kili bowed and hugged his mother, knocked heads with Balin lightly, said his goodbyes to Gandalf and Bilbo and grabbed Tauriel by the hand and practically had her run for the door and out of the Gardens. Behind them, Dis explained something to Bilbo and Gandalf and the had knowing looks. The four watched the pair dash out of there, and they all had large grins on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**_We are getting soooo close to them being together! It's the next chapter~~ but first...we need to find out where Kili has taken Tauriel so they can be together! I hope you like it, although it is short, I know :) Remember, my degree is in interior design so fine design and beautiful home mean a lot to me. I've had this image in my mind for a long time. So glad to finally present it to all my lovely readers 3 Hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to leave a review, if you can._**

Chp 76

Tauriel had an inkling that Kili was whisking her away so that they could be together, but she was very surprised when he lead her to the entrance of the Mountain, and not the Royal Chambers. Once outside, at the end of the bridge, she saw about 6 dwarves on horses. Dwalin was there, Turin the chamber guard and Twain of course. There was a few dwarves she did not recognize, but they all greeted her favorably as she walked by them. There were two additional horses, the ones she and Kili had rode out to the wilderness, not so long ago. She patted and stroked his mane and he neighed happily. Kili had been quiet, but smug, the entire trip to outside of the Mountain. He turned to her, smiling, and said, "After you, Amralime." She swiftly jumped onto the horses back, the thrill of not knowing where she was being led to, but that fact that it was out in nature, she found exhilarating. This matched the rising passion she felt at being so close to finally getting to be with her love. Kili, not as adeptly, got onto his horse. He looked at Dwalin and nodded they were ready. With that, they all rode off.

Her horse snorted happily as he got to jaunt off and really stretch his legs, while Tauriel enjoyed the feeling of the wind and all the smells of nature passing by them so fast. Dwalin being in the front, and not really too happy to be on a horse it seemed, had to steer Tauriel back to get in the middle of the pack. She did so happily, because Kili was in the middle and she slowed down to keep pace with him and his horse. Kili just smiled and enjoyed seeing her so rapturously happy at being out in nature, knowing...he would finally be with her soon.

Not knowing exactly where they were going, but Tauriel did get a sense she had been this way before. She started to remember familiar ridges and hills as they rode along. She of course recognized this was in the general direction when they went on their forage for plants. They had only been riding for awhile, when Dwalin steered them away from the river and more into the forest. Tauriel again, with her far seeing eyes, recognized bits and pieces of being here before, but a few changes had obviously been made. Instead of virgin forestland, there were a few structures that had been built at the base of a hill. There was a small stable, a shed like building and then a larger stone structure with a high fence that seemed to encircle the entire hill.

Tauriel's excitement was mounting with each closing step towards the structure. They finally reached the stable. Kili and the others got off their horses. She jumped off hers, to which she patted his backside and he gladly trotted over to the water trough and he and the other horses stuck their heads in for hearty drinks. Tauriel noticed only now that each rider had some gear and supplies they were offloading as the horses drank. They started to carry these to the largest building. One of the younger dwarves who had made the trip, was laden with a trunk and came and stood next to Kili and Tauriel. Kili's smile was exhalted and he again said, "Amralime, after you." She saw that within the fenced area, behind the large building, that stone steps had been inlaid into the rise of the hill. This seemed to be where Kili was indicating she go. She grabbed his hand and made sure they went together. The young dwarf, not terribly burdened by his load, followed after them.

She could not see what was at the top of the hill, even with her keen eyesight, as the rise of the slope was somewhat steep. She looked around and supremely enjoyed every sight and smell she could take in. After all that had happened recently, her memory seemed to return to her and she noticed a familiar thing here and there and she finally understood where he had brought her to. This was the hill that she and Kili escaped to, for a brief bit of time, on their group's foray into the wilderland. Again her excitement mounted with each step they climbed and finally she was able to see as they rounded the crest of the hill. At the top of the hill a cottage had been built in that wide clearing. There were trees of beech, maple and oak at the edges all around where the hill slopes down and she remembered the small stream that was there. At the top of the hill, it was a small pool that the cottage was built next too. There were beautiful water plants at the shore's edge; lily pads, pretty green grasses tipped with reddish-purple swathes and bright pink lotuses floating at the surface. She could see the water was still there, but as it got closer to the edge of the hill, she could hear the torrent as it rushed down the backside. Tauriel could scarce believe her eyes as many emotions at once seem to overcome her.

Kili squeezed her hand and smiled and said, "Come, my love." Tauriel was taken out of her wonderous stupor of taking in every sound, sight and smell of this place. She smiled back at Kili and let him lead her towards the cabin. Kili indicated the young dwarf enter first and he carried the trunk inside. He headed off to a side room as Kili picked Tauriel up and carried her inside. Firmly set in his strong arms, who had no problems whatsoever holding her long frame, she scanned the room and saw the loveliest and coziest of interiors. The main room had a high ceiling which there must be an opening or some type of window up there because the mid afternoon light was streaming in, lighting up the newly-laid stone floor. There was a large, comfortable place to sit placed in front of a stone mantled fireplace. There were two smaller windows on either side of the fireplace, also letting in the warmth and sunlight. She noticed a table and chairs in the corner and looked all around. Kili sensed she wanted to look around a little more, so he gently set her feet aground and Tauriel happily grabbed his hand and took him with her to explore. Off the main room, she could see the young dwarf busying himself with unloading the items from his trunk. It looked like plates of food and tankards of liquid he was putting in a big wooden box. There was a smaller fireplace in here, in addition to some cupboards and a table and bench. She escorted Kili on, him still smiling all the way. There was a hallway off the main room, so she eagerly ventured that way. In turn, she opened the doors of these rooms and could see that each were small rooms, not furnished yet, but comfortable and well-lit with at least one window in each of them.

At the end of the hallway, there was a smaller door on the left. On the right was a set of double doors, heavy wood ones with iron braces and a lock and big, chunky iron handles. She decided to open the smaller door first. Looking inside, at the end of this large room, there were two sink basins, made of a shiny metal. They were set at her waist level and had some sort of handles coming off the wall. She could hardly miss the neatest feature though. It was in the middle of room and there were steps leading down into a large pool. At the moment there was no water in it, but she recognized it as something similar that she had back in her woodland realm home; it was a bathing pond. There was an opening in the ceiling, above the pond, but there also was a large spout next to the pond with a lever next to it. Sunlight was streaming in through the opening and cast a golden glow over everything. The pool was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, as there were sparkling and inlaid stones in the bottom of the pool and up the sides. There was a small fireplace in one corner of this room and where the ceiling was lower, because it seems like this part of the cottage was built into the side of a large tree, was a naturally recessed and darker area, there was a seated bench with a hole in the wooden seat. She smirked as she knew exactly what that was for. He squeezed her and whispered in her ear, "One last door to open, my love." Again, she was delighted by everything she had seen so far, she forget there was the last double door to check out. They walked back out of the smaller room, crossed the hallway and he eagerly pushed open the heavy double doors. Tauriel gasped as she saw where the small cottage held it's most beautiful secret.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Without further ado...what we've been waiting appx 140,000 words for~~_**

 ** _**Warning! Adult Content, Mature Themes in this chapter!_**

Chp 77

When she saw the cottage at first, apparently she didn't realize that the back part of it must have intermingled with the hill and the trees there. Upon entering this rear room she noted it was a large room, somewhat sparsely furnished. There were some bookshelves and a few sideboards placed along the stone walls, she quickly noted; but it was the feature in the rear that took most of her attention. Most of the room had the usual stone ceiling as the rest of the cottage, but in this area trees had not been uprooted for the building of the cottage, but were incorporated into the room's design. They were a part of the room and large stone dais was set in the middle of them. Here, above the dais, it was open to the sky. To access it, one actually had to climb stairs which were set into the dais. She ascended and noted a wooden shelf type of unit against the wall, but under an area that had roof cover. On the shelf had been placed fluffy linens, pillows and cushions. At the moment because it was daytime, sunlight was also coming in in this area, but she knew at night the tree boughs would give way to seeing the stars and the night sky. Her love for Kili blazed all the more for creating this beautiful place where she could be with him and amongst the stars she love too. She wanted to be with him, right there on the spot. Kili of course, could tell this, and he gripped his erection, knowing he just had to take care of one more thing. Tauriel so taken in by the open-aire feature of their bedroom hadn't even noticed the large, carved wood poster bed in the opposite corner of the room that he led her over to. Airy linens had been draped from this area of the bedroom to separate it, and it did have a high, arched ceiling. They surrounded a large, but cozy area that included another large, stone-mantled fireplace. This fireplace, unlike the others she had seen so far, DID have a blazing fire going in it presently. He passionately kissed her on the neck and whispered, "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable, my love," as he quickly walked away.

Tauriel truly could not believe and imagine where she was and how she got here. She would not let herself get caught up in self doubt now though. She had thought about how she had gotten here plenty of times already, on the nights that she had visited the garden area of the Mountain. Thought about how she had never dreamed her life, a mostly rank and file Sylvan guard, could turn out this way. But other feelings and desires occupied her thoughts at present. She was aware of an incredible moisture between her legs and ache deep inside there she had never felt, before she met Kili that is. Twirling her long fingers around the edges of the curtains, she looked at the large bed. She went and sat on the end of the bed and it did seem very comfy. Elves, when they are in need of repose are accustomed to sleeping on any surface. But the fabric on the bed seemed so soft and smooth. She scooted herself back to the head of the bed and rolled over to her stomach to take all the feelings in.

"Amralime," Kili purred as he silently had come back into the room. She rolled onto her side and he sat on the edge of the bed and caressed her long legs, starting at her hips. Tauriel closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his strong hands going down her legs. She asked, "Did you attend to everything you needed to?" He smiled, "Yes. Young Ewin has prepared a meal in the kitchen for us, set up the fireplace in the fore room and has started filling up the bathing pool. He will be heading back down the hill to the guard tower shortly and we will...finally be alone." Again, desire blazed within her. She hitched up her dress and sat up, her knees folded under her. She reached a long arm out, hesitatingly, slowly, and caressed his jaw. She felt the stubble and light and soft hair there. She had felt it before, but this time it created almost small shockwaves throughout her body, touching it. Kili closed his eyes, enjoying her tender touch. She traced her long fingers up his jawline using her fingernails in a backwards up motion. Slowly she let the soft hair touch touch her fingernails until she got to his ear. She scooted herself so that either of her knees were alongside his hips and squeezed him between her knees. He twisted his torso so his arms were around her holding her waist. He let a low moan as she leaned in and nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. Her breath seemed hot on his neck and not really knowing what she was doing she let her body dictate her actions, she kissed and licked his neck. His breath coming harder and more ragged now. His ears were hot to the touch and their bodies were very close to each other now.

She used her nose to nudge the back of his ear, next used her tongue to slide around the bottom of his ear, then gently bit around the outer edges of the ever so slightly pointed tops. Tauriel felt immensely hot, a very unique sensation for her, as elves do not exude physical warmness. Kili picked up on it too and his own physique burning blazing hot, they started to perspire in the now late afternoon warmth. His hands started to reach deeper around her, lifting the dress up, his fingers squeezing into her firm thighs. Tauriel threw her head back from the sensation as it was his turn to put his hot face into her long neck. Sucking and gently biting her neck he made his way up to her ear. He reached up one powerful hand and let her long hair go between his fingers. He gently but firmly grabbed some of it and pulled back, exposing more of her long neck to him. She gasped from the action but let him do what he wanted as he sucked on her earlobe, his other hand firmly bringing her hips closer to him.

Wet with sweat now, Tauriel could not resist any longer. She stretched a long leg onto the floor and stood up, she immediately began to lift her dress over her head. Kili also rose and slipped his shirt over his head, the garments tumbled to the floor. He grabbed her again with one hand behind her neck, but this time for a long passionate kiss, her arms barely able to reach across his wide muscular back, long though her arms were. When they stopped they looked into each other's eyes and knew their time had finally come, and it was right. Tauriel took a step back and let her upper undergarments fall to the floor. Then she slid her lower ones off and those too were at their feet. She was not ashamed to let him view her like this, he gazed longingly and approvingly over her long form; from her bright pink hard nipples to the light and soft looking hair below her waist. He reached out and placed her hand on his erection. He wanted her to get an idea of the size and shape of his member before she actually laid eyes on it, in case she had never seen one before. She was a little startled. She had never felt anything as hard or as hot, before. She nodded a silent assent, him looking into her eyes once more for approval. She leaned into him, her naked body pressed against him, his erection barely able to let them get close below the waist.

He reveled in the scent of her and thought if she meant to stop right now he could hardly stand it. Instead, she went to loosen the cloth belt at his waist. He smiled, then hurriedly slipped them over his ankles as they fell down to his feet. Lastly, he slowly pulled down his under breeches. Tauriel's eyes got huge for a moment as she finally saw his member. The few Elven ones she had seen in the bathing pools could not even come close to what was before her. Kili's had thick ringlets of dark curls all around it. It maybe wasn't as long as the elf ones, but what it lacked in length it certainly made up in thickness. It also had had an unusual cut at the end, she noted. Almost making it appear there was huge knob at the end. The Elven ones she had seen were mostly long and skinny, with no cut like that. It wasn't an unpleasant sight, in fact, upon seeing it, that ache inside her increased all the more.

He gave her one last pleading look with his eyes, just to make sure he could proceed. To this she wrapped her long arms around him and kissed him passionately on the mouth. She could feel that hot, hard erection between her legs, lower than her crotch but couldn't wait to have that inside of her. Kili, knowing that he could finally, truly be with the female he loved, deftly hooked one strong and muscled arm under the crook of her legs mid-kiss. He hoisted her onto the bed and laid her down firmly but gently. His full length astride her, he cupped a hand on the side of her face and kissed her mouth sweetly. Tauriel stretched her head back on the pillow, enjoying the sensations of his hand. It gripped softly her arm that was not underneath her, but slowly it worked down until it was at the athletic curve of her hip. He nuzzled his nose into her breast. They weren't ample like a dwarf woman's, but he found their perkiness and small, bright pink nipples highly enticing and begin to lick them with his tongue. After a few moments of this, he grabbed a firm handhold of her buttocks and brought her body hard against his; at the same time the fullness of his mouth took her whole nipple in and he began sucking hard.

Tauriel moaned next to him as he did one breast that way, then the other. Unconsciously she spread her legs apart and drew them slightly up towards her belly. His hand still gripping her buttock, rhythmically, slowly pumping her hips against his waist. She slipped her free hand down and grabbed his cock. It was so, so hard now and she began to rub it up and down, her hand already sweaty with moisture so it slid up and down with ease. Now it was Kili's turn to moan, as her gentle but firm pressure on him was almost more than he take. He looked into her eyes one last time, she threw her head back against the pillow with a winking smile, and he lifted himself off the bed momentarily enough to place himself on top her. He gently put his full weight on her, looking up to see if it caused discomfort. She was too busy feeling that incredible, all-encompassing ache inside of her. He took the sign of her long legs wrapped tightly around his upper thighs squeezing his hips, almost guiding his cock to be inside her, that she was okay with him proceeding. The tip of it was touching her moist, pink lips he looked into her eyes and her, his; that golden light intermingled with her silver, as he thrust himself inside her.

Tauriel's breath escaped her, as she was in mid-moan anyway. She didn't cry out with pain, but of ecstasy and Kili knew he hadn't hurt her. Her breath was still coming raggedly but her strong, lithe legs kept squeezing his hips burying his cock further deep inside of her. He used his strong feet to further the action, his toes digging into the bed cushion below them, as it seemed to be what she wanted. The feeling was incredible to him as well. He knew he had to be blazing hot and her cunt wasn't cold per se, but knew elves could never run as hot as dwarves and wondered what the sensation felt like for her. Right now though, she was so immensely tight there and squeezed his cock intensely with her cunt, and the moisture he could practically feel it leaking it out of her with each powerful thrust.

After that initial thrust Tauriel could barely open her eyes, so overwhelmed with sensations she was. She knew not what sounds escaped her. She just knew she had never felt so much pleasure and pain at the same time. She let her body take control. She was aware of her legs strongly wrapped around her love drawing him further inside. Her hands, she thought, were grabbing, almost clawing at his muscled, hard as iron back. The wave of their pleasure ebbed and flowed with each thrust but they were both aware of another sensation. It was simultaneously taking both their breaths away. Their bodies rocked in unison, Kili's face buried in Tauriel's chest and neck, licking and sucking with whatever bit of flesh came in contact with his mouth; Tauriel, her head thrown back in ecstasy, moaning low and her breath coming in gasps.

For Kili, a white hot tingle emanated from his groin. This made him throw his head back with a guttural moan and all he could think about was release. For Tauriel, a pinching sensation in her anus, but sweet, sweet pleasure as that knob at the end of his cock was rubbing, rubbing...just the right spot inside of her. It seemed like ages since she was able breathe properly, but that pistoning in and outside of her was all she could feel and think of. She didn't want it to stop, it was the most pleasurable sensation. She could feel Kili's body stiffen and watched him throw his head back. At the same time a great gasp came from him she actually felt a rush of the hottest liquid come into her. Since she was close too, she used her last bit of strength in her legs to squeeze him around his middle, but laying her pelvis flat as she could against the bed she arched her back throwing her cunt against his cock to get the absolute most length of him inside her as possible, she let out a loud yell as the waves of pleasure engulfed her own body. Starting in her cunt, making her belly tighten, then moving up and down her body simultaneously.

Kili, having just ejaculated into his love, could feel that she was climaxing too. His own waves of pleasure not completely gone, could feel her muscles in there contract wildly, squeezing his cock and he had to bury his face in her neck to keep from yelling at the top of his voice. He too felt her rush of fluids on him and he put himself in her as far as he dare without hurting her. The rocking motion of their bodies slowly subsided. Tauriel was the first to release the grip of her legs and practically fell back against the bed, all strength in her limbs, gone. She had never felt so spent in all her long life. Kili pulled himself out of her and used his strong muscles to easily lift himself over to her side.

He looked at his beloved and couldn't believe he finally was able be with her. Looking down at her he could see the sweat glistening on her body, running from her breasts down her flat belly and he could his see his creamy cum all over the outside and entrance of those fine-haired lips, now a ruddish red with the recent rush of blood flow to them. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was coming back to a normal pace as he watched her chest easily fall and rise. He turned his body to face hers. He put his hand on her hip and gently caressed the side of her body, up and down. He kissed her softly on the cheek. He wanted to get up and get a towel to wipe her body off. He had intended to, but as much as he could muster was getting the sheet from the foot of the bed. He pulled it up and tucked Tauriel onto her side, who was already sleeping blissfully. He got behind her, put the covers over the both of them and held his arm around her securely. The two lovers fell asleep as the first stars came out and started twinkling above their heads, just a short distance away in their open aire canopy.

 _Faraway, in the mountains of the Valar, Aule smacked his knee, smiling a wide smile. Manwe, who sat across from him, still shook his head. "Nay, nay...I twouldn'tnever believe it. A child of our Lord, and one of your children. Are you sure this was approved by Illuvatar? "Yes. I spoke to him myself. Remember, one Durin was allowed to return to rule. And if he's the King, surely he will need to sire offspring." Manwe interrupted, "Yes, but surely one of his own kind, would have been better suited?" Aule replied, "Nay, I disagree. I like the lass...feisty she is. A heart of gold and a will of iron- as akin to my own children. In time, she will lose her Elven qualities anyway, the more time she spends in the Mountain and with the dwarves, her new family. I think she will make a fine Queen, and the proper mother, considering the children are..." Just then, Aule's wife, Yavanna Giver of Fruits and Life walked in with a smile on her face. "Is it done?" he asked of her. She replied, "Yes, there will be a Durin heir. They have copulated." Manwe asked this time of Yavanna, "And of Illuvatar? He approves? For these are mostly his children." Yavanna had a sad smile, but replied, "Oh yes. For who do you think set forth the stars to twinkle on this night? However, from now forth, we cannot interfere overmuch in their lives; save a great calamity. Their destinies are now their own. We have given seed, and fruit and life to them...we must just watch and see what they do with it."_

 _And from his lofty perch in his ethereal plane, Illuvatar looked down at the two lovers snuggled in their bed, smiled, and he bade the stars to shine brighter than they ever shone, on this night. Those upon Middle Earth would always remember this early Summer night as it was as bright as daylight and they had never seen it that way since._

 ** _Okay...let me know what you think...too racy? Or just the right mix of sensualness and mutual love?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi All! I had to finish this chapter up this morning as I though it was already done. I want to post this one because it will prob be awhile for another. School starts tomorrow, 174 students in 6 classes...plus I'm in grad school...plus my 3 kids are busy with all their stuff! = no time for me :( :( :(**_

 _ **So again...I'm not abandoning the story, just know I don't have much time and will write when I have the chance. Check out my Kili Cannot Be Dead Facebook page for updates as when next chapters will be posted.**_

 _ **ok...so...Kili and Tauriel FINALLY got their night together! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as it seems like most of my lovely and faithful readers did... thank you for your comments! :) So it's not like theyre done...as most matrimonial nights are...gotta fit in a couple more times for them! So please enjoy this next chapter of intimacy.**_

 _ ****PLEASE BE AWARE...VERY MATURE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER! If you're happy with "they made love" you can skip ahead to the next chapter (when it gets posted)... but if you want (need ;)) more detail...I'm more than happy to oblige**grins...**_

Chp 78

A few hours later, Tauriel felt the need to stretch. She had never felt such exhaustion in her life. It was if she was in a week's long battle. Her limbs didn't seem to have the same strength in them as they usually did. As she was stirring out of unconsciousness, a rare sensation for an Elf anyway, she felt something else. She was wet between her legs and that ache she had there was gone, but replaced with more of a sweet sensation, not entirely bad, but something of a pain she had definitely never experienced before. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. It was nighttime. It took her eyes a brief moment before they adjusted to the dark. Involuntarily, she stretched her long legs and pointed her toes. Then she noticed something heavy and warm across her midsection. She reached her arms down and could feel Kili's heavily muscled and hairy arm gripping her tight around her middle under the covers. It took her moment to realize where they were and what they had done. She smiled and felt that little jolt of adrenaline be released in her body. She quickly rolled onto her back, all the while his arm protested, still wanting to stay around her middle. This time, she was the stronger and more awake one of the pair and was able to easily flip from her side, to her back and then to face him. She looked at her love. His hair was all a tangle and he had crooked the arm that was holding her back under himself and was covered with the bed linen mostly from the waist down.

He was breathing deeply and quietly and had the sweetest, most content smile on his face. She looked at that beautiful face with its long, dark closed eyelashes and uncreased heavy brows. There were short bangs hanging down in his face. She lightly brushed them away with the back of her long fingers and he stirred only slightly, before going back to slumber. She smiled at his continued dreaminess. Then she looked at his grizzled, short beard. Her gaze continued down his body, as it fell upon his tanned neck, then down to his chest. It was heavily muscled, from years of toil and warfare. Babe though he was, in her reckoning of years, or even older, more battle-worn dwarves; she thought he must have experienced much in his young life. She wished to hear those tales someday...but now, a different urge was stirring in her again.

The sheets hugged the slight curve of his hip, slung low enough for her to see the trail of ringlet hairs as it directed her gaze to the bulge underneath the top edge of the sheet. She started feeling that ache again, but now, knew what it meant, now that she could no longer consider herself a virgin. She had felt slight pangs of this, in her long lifetime, but never this strong or urgent. Almost like she had been waiting for these moments all her life...to give herself to her beloved. Now that she was here, she fully gave in to those feelings. She scooched her body closer to his and using her hand, pushed his hip gently so his back was against the bed. She leaned over him and nuzzled her head into his warm neck. Her long hair tickled him and he stirred slightly. She opened her mouth and began breathing hot air on his neck. She trailed light kisses there too; when she got to his angular earlobe, she gently bit it with her teeth and continued to suck and lightly bite there.

Kili was slowly being roused from sleep, but still didn't seem fully conscious, she thought. Her hand started at the sinewy shoulder muscle and slowly slid down until she could firmly squeeze his muscled bicep. From there, she slid it towards his hairy chest. She cupped a hand against his pectoral muscle. His hair tickled her palm, but she cupped it all the more and used the heel of her palm to rub against his nipple. In no time it was hard underneath her hand. She leaned her head in and let its' pointiness rub against her lips. She used her tongue to lick it from bottom to top. After a few licks, she slowly sucked until the whole nipple was in her mouth. She could feel the bulge against her belly grow, and grow hot. She could hear quiet happy, murmurings coming from her slowly waking beloved.

She did the same to the other nipple, until Kili was slowly fluttering those long eyelashes open. He looked down at where he was and saw what she was doing. He smiled and continued to lean his head back into the pillow. Pleased that he was more awake, and enjoying what she was doing...she continued. She shifted her legs and when they came apart there was moisture there on her inner thighs. She lifted herself on top of him. Of course she is the longer of the two, so laid straight out her feet stick past his, at the end of the bed. Currently, the sheet still separated their naked skin from each other, but Tauriel felt that hard, hot bulge now in between the middle of her legs. She looked into his eyes with a loving, but mischievous grin. He also smiled up at her with beautiful eyes and she bent down and they kissed passionately. While kissing, Tauriel used her right hand to prop her head and neck up slightly. With her left, she pulled the sheet away forcefully.

Now they were touching, skin to skin, and his cock was hot in between her legs. She leaned her head up and took his hands in hers. She stretched his arms over his head, still holding his hands. With her lithe, strong legs she placed one on each side of his body. Her cunt wide open to him now, she kissed him fully open mouthed and drove herself down onto his shaft. His body clenched and a muffled "ohhh" and "mmmm" sound came out of him simultaneously, even with Tauriel's tongue occupying his mouth. With each forceful thrust of her body down on his shaft, she fanned her legs open wider and wider, his cock burying itself further into her. With his strong hands he supported hers, and their bodies rocked in unison. Her long neck was arched now, bending over his face. He could see her eyes were closed, taking in every sensation. He squeezed his ample arse muscles so he could push himself into her with each thrust. He too closed his eyes and he was becoming aware of that incredible release building inside of him. He could feel Tauriel's entire body clench, releasing warm liquid down his shaft and he could hold himself in no longer. He exploded into her and they both gave loud gasps of pleasure.

Moments after, her grip on his hands slowly released and her body collapsed against his. Sweaty again, he brushed her long hair out of her face as it rested on his chest. She stayed there, content, letting her head rest on his slowly rising and falling chest. A few minutes later when their breathing returned to normal, he gently put his hands behind her back and helped her roll onto hers. He laid next to her, caressing her arms and hips. He looked at her and said, "I would be happy to wake up that way...every day, for the rest of my life." She softly giggled and brushed those bangs away, which had fallen to his eyes again. The lovers lay there for awhile longer, looking into each other's eyes, until they both fell asleep again.

A while later, it was still dark out. Tauriel again stirred, but this time felt more awake. She thought it best to let Kili sleep a little longer. She had a longing to cleanse herself as elves aren't accustomed to being sweaty. Then she remembered that Kili said the young dwarf that came with them to their cottage had been filling the bathing pool earlier. She rolled away from Kili, whom promptly went back to sleep, after she covered him with the bedsheets. Easily slipping off the bed without rousing Kili, she found a robe hanging on a hook nearby the bed. It was made of soft fabric and she enjoyed the feel against her skin. She crossed the long way from the bed chamber to the bathing room across the hall quietly. No one seemed to be about, but she could hear the nature noises coming from outside.

She just noticed the stars seemed very bright on this night. She tried to recollect in her memory, but couldn't ever think of a time they had shone this bright in her long lifetime. Curious, she thought. At any rate, since there was the open air ceiling in the bath room it made everything fairly bright in there. She spied the bathing pool in the middle of the room. Indeed, it was filled with water. She slipped the robe off and laid it on a bench that was placed next to the pool. She sat on the edge and slowly dipped her bare feet, then her whole calf and leg into it. The water felt incredible. It was cool, but pure, she could tell. She descended the carven ledges that went down deeper into the pool. She got to where she could sit on a ledge, but most if her body was submerged under the water. She breathed deep the sounds, smells all around. The water felt so refreshing and invigorating; like the pools of her home in Mirkwood. No longer my home, she thought with a slight sneer...but didn't let those negative feeling consume her. She was able to wave her long arms in front of her in swimming motion.

She saved for last, dunking her head into the cool waters. Fully standing at the bottom, the water came to just above her breasts. She waded into the middle and plunged her head below. Her head and hair felt hot, but submerging it in the cool water had a wonderful effect of cooling it off immediately. She slowly rolled under the water and felt the strands that weren't contained by beads sway back and forth in the water. When she felt they were sufficiently washed she easily lifted her head out of the water and blew out the air she had had filled her lungs with. Once above, her ears heard, "Oi! I did not know elves could breathe underwater too! If there nothing your race isn't capable of? She laughed heartily at Kili, who looked a little bleary eyed, but fully naked and little confused. She looked up and down his form and felt that twinge, down below again. He rubbed his eyes, "I got worried. I woke up and you weren't there next to me. I tried not to panic but thought you may have wandered about for bit' of somethin'. I know I'm ready to eat. You weren't in the cooking area so I thought I would check here...and I find you swimming about like a lake fish."

Tauriel stifled a laugh, "my love, Elves are no more fishes than dwarves are cave trolls, even though they both live underground," she said in a joking manner, " we just can hold our breath for long stretches of time." She continued, "But yes, now that you mention it, I could use something to eat here soon. I just felt that I wanted to bathe and cool off and I remembered our beautiful pool for doing exactly that. The water is exhilarating...come, feel it. A little more awake now, he strided over and kind of clumsily got down to sit at the edge. He swung his wide, thick feet into the water and immediately went, "ooooh...that does feel refreshing." She teased him by wading over and tickling the bottom of his feet that were hanging in the water. Kili giggled and said, "hey! Oh...time to find out how sensitive elves are." He schooched to the edge and jumped in, splashing Tauriel slightly in the process. Once in, the water came up to his chin. He reached for Tauriel as she tried to scurry away from him, made a little more difficult by the drag of the water. The heavier of the pair, Kili easily maneuvered himself in the water, but she managed to evade him for two laps. He finally caught her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They were both giggling and breatheless.

Behind her, his hands moved up from gripping her hips to gently cupping and squeezing her breasts. He was kissing and nuzzling her neck from his vantage point behind her. Tauriel moved from the middle of the deep pool to over to the edge where she somewhat sat on the ledge, giving Kili as easier time since he was practically under the water. He continued kissing her neck and kneading her breasts. She could feel that hot, hard cock up against her backside, even in these cool waters. She splayed herself stomach down on the underwater stone ledge. He maneuvered himself behind her and rammed his cock inside her. She gave a loud "oooooh," her elbows on the cold stone floor that was above the pool. He hooked his arm under her knee so he could get more leverage with his thrusting, as it was somewhat difficult in the water. He pushed and pushed himself into her, still kissing and nibbling on the back of her shoulder. Tauriel groaned and sucked air in to her clenched teeth, the sensation of being in the cool water and what Kili was doing feeling so incredible. She twisted her torso and put her left arm on Kili's back. Now he could reach her nipple with his mouth which he proceeded to lick and suck, all the while thrusting. He kept at it, the waves in the pool hitting the sidewalls with much force. Tauriel went back to having both elbows on the edge but she could feel herself about to climax. The last straw was when Kili reached up slowly up her back with his strong hand, up her neck, spread his fingers as they reached into her hair and gently grabbed a handful of it and pulled, arching her neck back. His other hand on her hip, guiding her backside into him. With that final yank, Tauriel shook with her orgasm and Kili buried his face into her back, he coming too, yelling out the pleasure.

He arched his back, using the free hand not at her hip to prop himself up on that underwater ledge, as squirted his last bit into her. Tauriel moved from being straight to curling up as Kili pulled himself out of her. They both sat on the ledge, catching their breath. Tauriel turned around and put both of her legs on top of Kili's, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kili put his arm around her waist and they kissed passionately. They sat that way for awhile, Tauriel in Kili's arms, enjoying the slowly lapping water on their bodies, until it came to a flat calm again. Tauriel reached over to the soap and shampoo she spied in a basket next to the pool.

Kili took the things out of her hand, and proceeded to wash Tauriel himself. She, sitting on the ledge, let him enjoy himself. He lathered up the washcloth and lovingly cleansed up and down her body. Lastly he slowly washed her hair. First adding the shampoo and then slowly massaging it all in. He had her tilt her long hair back into the water. He thought it looked so beautiful, each tendril fanning out in the water, which he again took the time to massage so that all of the shampoo was removed. He placed his hand on the back of her and helped to lift her hair out of the water. "I shall like to brush your hair and rebead it later, my love," as he kissed her on the cheek. She replied, "that would be lovely, my dear."

She proceeded to start washing him. He eagerly watched as she lathered up the washcloth. She started with his face, wiping his forehead, smallish (for a dwarf) nose, his high cheekbones and then lathered up his thick, but short beard hair; lastly she lightly touched the soaped washcloth to those angular earlobes and slightly pointed ear tops. She smirked at the sight of those and momentarily thought Kili might have a bit of elvish in him...but the sight of his face with lather all over it made her giggle and he playfully let her dunk his face into the water. When his head lifted the soap had gone and was dripping water down his strong neck. He was sitting on the ledge so she couldn't see too much below the top of his chest. She continued putting soap on the washcloth, massaging it into his strong chest muscles, working the way down to his hips. Skipping his crotch area momentarily, she washed his strong legs one by one, even down to his thick feet. With her long arms she could just reach his feet under the water, even with him lifting them up for her.

She made him scoot to the end of the bench underwater, so his bum was barely on it. She lifted herself on top of him, placing one knee on either side of him on the bench. She reached behind him for the shampoo, pushing her perky breasts into his face momentarily. He giggled and went to suck one nipple but she was too quick for him. She leaned back so it was just out of his reach. She was sitting on his lap under the water and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her opening, but she wasn't going to let him in just yet. She squirted the shampoo into his hair and really took her time rubbing it in, massaging his temples, putting both hands behind his head at the base of his skull, massaging up with her long fingers. She didn't neglect his cock below, as she rubbed her fingers into his skull, she rhythmically rocked her hips around the top of his cock, teasing it. His eyes closed, he was enjoying both sensations, the massage above and below the water. But once he opened his eyes and his gaze was level with those pink nipples, hard and aroused he could wait no longer.

He put both arms behind her back and jammed her down onto him. Immediately she placed her head into the side of his neck with a most pleasurable groan and proceeded grinding her cunt into him. After moments of the rocking motion, she lifted her head up and put her arms around Kili's neck. She used the leverage to get her knees off of the ledge and instead placed her feet on it, giving the effect so her cunt was wide open to him, spreading her legs the widest possible, for him. She rocked backward liked this, him supporting her back with his strong arms, her still holding his neck for awhile. Kili switched his grip to one hand under her buttock, the other flat against her back, bringing that nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked it hard, then did the same to the other one. That was it for Tauriel, she came with a shuddering release and again bent her head down to bury it in the side of Kili's neck. He came too, pushing down on her shoulders so he was fully inside her. Their hips rocked slowly until the motion stopped. When Tauriel caught her breath again, she noticed they both had the shampoo all over them. She got down from the ledge and yanked him into the middle of the pool. They laughed and both took turns dunking each other under the water. Both wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed passionately. Almost simultaneously, they said, "I'm hungry...let's eat!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hi All!

This very long (yay!) chapter is a result of the free time I had during my holiday break and a little bit after. Bad news though...my Masters degree classes start back at the end of the month, and run until November! I should have more free time when the summer starts...but that's not until June :( :( I have all the ideas in my head...just not a lot of free time. But I will try to write when I can.

Make sure you set these stories to your favorites, that way you get an automatic notification when the next chapter is posted. You can also Like and follow my "Kili Cannot Be Dead," Facebook page where I will give a heads up about any future chapters and/or progress.

Thank you all for being patient. Luv you, mwah, mwah!

Chapter 79

Tauriel easily ascended the carven stairs in the pool, but grasped Kili's hand in order for him to follow. He eagerly did, getting a nice view of her backside in the process. As much as he would have liked to make love to her right there and then, again, he knew they were both hungry, so he was satisfied at the moment by watching the beads of water drip down her lithe back, taut buttocks and from the ringlets of light and soft hair in between her legs.

They both got towels off of the nearby shelf. Tauriel taking the time to slowly towel each part of herself off, while Kili gave a few squeezes of the towel into his hair, to which he had bent over, letting the excess drip back into the pool; then patting the rest of the parts of his body rather roughly with the same towel. He threw the now very wet towel over the bench and grabbed another one. This one he wrapped it around his waist, then patiently waited for Tauriel to finish, admiring every aspect of her for, all the while. When she was done, she put the robe back on. This time he grabbed her hand and escorted her back up to the front of the cottage. As soon as they exited the bathing room, they could smell yummy smells coming from the kitchen area. They headed in that direction.

Once they got to the room they could see that there was a small animal on spit, which was in the fireplace of this room. On the table were two place settings. There were nice pewter plates and silverware, with nothing on them at the moment, but wooden bowls next to the plates were filled with some greens and oily dressing. Two other large bowls sat on the table, both covered by a thick, colorful towels. They both sat down at the table. Tauriel lifted one of the towels off and inside was a hearty loaf of sliced bread, still warm. Inside the other bowl, which Kili this time lifted the towel off of, were small, buttered red potatoes. A cask of wine was nearby, Kili spotted it on the counter; along with two actual glasses, not mugs or tankards, but tall and elegant glasses made of a translucent glass-like material. "If I may, my dear," Kili asked of Tauriel, and she inclined her head with a smile. He easily opened the bottle and filled his glass and hers about two thirds full. Then she got up and said, "I will happily get you meat, my dear." He also smiled at her and sat back down. Tauriel deftly removed the animal, from the poker, above the still smouldering fire. It was a pheasant, she surmised. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands and bowed to the animal, murmuring quiet words over it. She then spied a wooden board and thin knife nearby, to which she quickly began to section the main parts off, cutting them up, and slicing off all the un-needed parts. "I should like to take those out to the forest and leave them for other beasts who may be hungry." Kili replied, "okay...sure." She walked to the table with the board of sliced meat and placed it on the table.

She took the fork and knife and placed some meat on Kili's plate. Simultaneously, he scooped out some potatoes and put on her plate, along with a few slices of bread. When they were both finished, they looked at each other and giggled. "I have never 'shared' a meal with anyone, like this before. Of course, I have supped with many others...but never..." She trailed off with a misty look in her eye. Kili took her hand, "what is it my love?" It took Tauriel a moment or finished her statement... "As a...family." She teared up a bit and Kili squeezed her hand. It took Kili a moment to reply too, the weight of her meaning finally catching up to him. "I guess I just assumed that all other, races, enjoy a familial and jovial atmosphere, at the table," he replied, exhibiting a bit of sadness. Tauriel said, "Well, it is true of close family get togethers, among elves. From an early age, I rarely ate with Thranduil, only during high festivals. Moreso with Prince Legolas, but serving elves usually doled out our portions. Mealtime is for quiet reflection and pleasant conversation." Kili thought and replied, "that is certainly different from dwarven culture, of which you've had a bit of taste of now...how do you like it," he asked, as they both set about tucking into their food.

Tauriel, feeling a little more chatty now, sat thoughtfully and replied, "Well...I suppose both are alright, in their own fashion. I can see where gatherings, like communal meals are a time for glad tidings and merrymaking; and therefore I can take a little more noise and raucousness. And yet...there are times like these, where it is enough to be in a beloved's company and sit quietly, or share the news of the day and enjoy being in each other's presence." She reached out and squeezed Kili's hand, "I cannot almost scarce believe it shall be like this...for us...the rest of our days." Kili reached over and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "Yes Amralime...it will be." She replied, "I will definitely enjoy every moment spent with you too, my love." They ate the rest of their meal in mostly contented silence, gazing lovingly at each other and squeezing each other's hands in between bites.

Mid-morning light was streaming in through the cottage's roof and window openings. After they finished their meal they sat in silence for a moments still looking lovingly at each other. Kili then patted his belly, letting out a burp, to which he looked bashfully at Tauriel, and said, "excuse me." She gave him a knowing smirk back. He took her hand and escorted her to the main room of the cottage. He sat next to her on the comfy sofa in front of the fireplace and took her hand. He still had the towel around his middle, she still in the robe. They turned so their bodies faced each other, Tauriel placing both long legs over Kili's shorter ones. They lay there for a long while, just sitting and listening to nature and watching the sun's rays get brighter as it entered their cottage.

After a time, Tauriel spoke, Kili...I just can't believed you had this built for me...for us..." Kili smiled, "Amralime...I knew you could never be truly content living inside a cold stone Mountain for the rest of our lives...and your long, long life compared to mine." It was Tauriel's turn to blush at this mostly unthoughtof issue.

Kili started, "I wanted a place, just for us...out in nature. I enjoy the unfettered air too. Many dwarves are content to remain underground their entire lives. I have never shared such tastes. I can happily live within a mountain's protective stone walls, I still, at times, find I need to feel the sun shine on face, feel the breeze billow my hair askew and have soft Earth underfoot." Tauriel's eyes sparkled and she squeezed Kili's hand and replied, "I couldn't have described it better, my love...for that's how I feel too. Yes, Thranduil's kingdom, that I grew up in, is partially underground, so living surrounded by earthen walls is of little hindrance to us woodland elves; however we prefer to be in the open-aire, surrounded by heady forest smells with the starry sky overhead." They both looked at each other, smiled and leaned in a for a kiss.

They stayed that way for a bit longer, Kili got a sly smile on his face and said, "of course...we must spend most of our time in the Mountain, attending to matters of the realm. But...we needed a place of our own, to get away." Tauriel asked, "For whom do I have to thank for the creation of this magical place, my dear?" Kili sat up and responded, "Well Bofur...you know Bofur...he wears the funny hat most of the time," Tauriel said and smirked as she did, "oh yes...he's the one who brought the kingsfoile. I daresay if he had not brought that, I couldn't have saved you for the third time." Kili squinted his eyes at her momentarily...then smiled. "So anyway," he continued, "Bofur and his lads that are very talented craftsmen have been working on nothing but our cottage and these outbuildings, practically since the battle was scarce over and I knew I had been returned and we could be together. It is my wedding present to you...Amralime. I have much to thank them for too. They have built support structures so that one day, this will be a forward outpost for our realm. One day, I even hope to have an underground tunnel built from here to the Mountain. That will take many of year of tunneling to make it so...but it never hurts to have an extra escape route." He said the next part with a small hesitancy..."and of course a place for us to raise our children, one day," he smiled a big goofy smile as he squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

Tauriel smiled back, and placed her hand on her belly and replied, "I think...my love...that is a distinct possibility." Small, almost imperceptible ticklings she could feel deep inside herself. She knew what it meant...but was so early along, she didn't want to express those feelings yet, in case something happened and didn't want to disappoint her beloved. Kili, for his part, placed his hand on top of hers, still on her belly, and kissed her deep. After their kiss, she snuggled into his warm body on the couch and they sat there for a long while. After a time, Kili said, "I must check in with the lads soon." Tauriel sat up from her happy stupor with a slightly disappointed look. "Will we have to return, soon?" Kili replied, "I'm not for sure, love. I will need to check with Dwalin."

He kissed her sweetly then got up and headed for their bedchamber room. After a few minutes, he came back into the main room, but fully dressed in clean pants, his boots and breezy shirt. A smallish leather belt slung low on his waist, with dagger hanging from it, Tauriel could see. She sat up a little, her in her robe still. "Do you think there is trouble, my love?" she asked. "Not likely Amralime, but you know as well as I, in the wilderland, one can never be too careful. I know the lads have had only a few scant encounters with errant creatures as they were out here building this place for us. I'm sure the immediate area surrounding our hill and where the lads are is fine. I should be back momentarily, my love."

With that he swept out the door. Tauriel was more awake now. She sat up and looked around their cottage. Again, it was a comfortable room. The large fireplace was crackling with a fire, she liked the atmosphere but couldn't really feel the warmth from it, as elves are not akin to temperature changes, but liked the feel and look of it nonetheless. She thought the room could use some more furniture and warm touches though. Perhaps a rug underfoot, maybe some pots of flowers and plants here or there. She got up and went towards the kitchen area. It seemed well fitted, though also sparse. Yes, she could definitely add some touches here too. Perhaps some herbs growing in the small window by the hearth, a few more cabinets for goods storage, and a large wooden hutch would look lovely against the bare wall, one day, for more plates and serveware, she thought.

Next she went down the hallway. The first door in the hallway was on the left. She opened it. She remembered these were sparse small rooms, but now that the sun was shining on this mid-Spring beautiful day, it was a well-lit room. She put her hand on her belly, looked around the room and smiled. Yes, there could be a small bed in one corner, a dresser, comfy chair that rocked back and forth, as she had back home, and flowers in here, would do, too. She closed this door and opened the other three in the hallway in turn. Similar to the first, she smiled a big smile again and thought, "I do not know if four children is to be our destiny...but it is a nice thought, 'twer it come to fruition." She reflected on that for a few moments. On what it would be like to be a mother, to have dwarflings, elflings with her beloved...she wasn't quite sure what they would be, and puzzled on that for a moment. She would have to speak to someone more learned on the topic, when she got back to the Mountain.

Just then, she thought she heard Kili talking with someone and returning to the cottage, so she headed back to the main room, checking to make sure she still had the robe on. Kili came in the door and headed right for Tauriel, the younger dwarf they came up here with, in tow. He kissed her, "my love...Dwalin advises we can stay up here one more night, but we will need to head back to the Mountain in the morn, tomorrow."

She replied, "That is splendid, my love. I should like to look around outdoors and explore this area further, then. Are you able to come too, my love?" Kili answered, "Of course. Ewin will attend to things in here, while we do, and prepare a light lunch for when we return." Tauriel replied, "I shall like to put more appropriate attire on, for venturing in the forest...is there any of my clothes here," she asked somewhat sheepishly. Ewin bowed, "my Queen, there is a trunk I brought up yesterday. It has a few items of clothing in it, for you both."

She thanked Ewin and they both headed back to their bedchamber. Having not been in it for awhile, she smirked and remembered this was her favorite room of the cottage, with its' open aire ceiling area and bed where she was finally...with, Kili. She spied the trunk by a far wall, next to a dresser. In it, she found soft undergarments, linen pants and a comfortable shirt with buttons down the front and soft shoes too. Kili sat on a nearby chair and watched as she took the robe off, exposing her lithe body to him. He sat there and admired every inch of her body as she dressed, not bothering to hide his erection. He adjusted himself when she finished and he got up. Crossing over to her, he did one her favorite moves, reaching one hand up into her hair, placing on the back of her neck and bending it down for a passionate kiss. The other hand, put into the small of her back, flat against it, sliding it down until it had a handful of her firm backside, and squeezed, pushing her closer into his body. She returned his kiss and touch gladly. When they pulled away they were holding hands and happily went to exit their cottage, Tauriel stopping to gather up the scraps of food she wished to leave outside. Kili indicated she might want a weapon. By the entrance was cabinet, Kili opened it. Inside were various weapons for her to choose from. Tauriel selected a light-feeling wooden bow, a small quiver with iron arrows and a small dagger with belt she tied around her waist. They were ready to head outside.

It was high noontime, she guessed, by the look of the sun in the sky, when they stepped outside. "Where to first, my love?" Kili asked. After leaving the food somewhere she thought it would be useful, she indicated she wanted to go by their pond. They didn't have to walk too far. There were lovely plants all along the edge. They hadn't reached their full maturity, she thought, that would come in late summer. She sat in the tall grasses next to the water's edge. Kili sat down next to her. She found a few small pebbles nearby. She tossed one into the water towards the middle of the pond and listened intently. She smiled. She tossed a few more in, at various points in the pond. Kili just marveled at her. She then spoke, "the pond is about 6 feet, or in the common tongue, 2 barrels high, at its' deepest; and about one foot high or knee high, here at the border"...she giggled and said, "well...up to an elf's knee."

Kili finally got it and said, "oh-ho," he proceeded to tickle Tauriel on her hip bones. She tossed her head back and let out a loud giggle and tried to wiggle away from him. Kili was of course stronger and had a firm grip on her hips. She twisted her torso so she faced him and he let her push him down in the grass where they kissed long and sweet. He used both hands on each side of her head where he stroked her hair and they kissed again.

While Kili had loosened his grip, Tauriel the more nimble one, sprung up and started to run sidelong the pond. Kili, caught unawares because Tauriel was so quick, struggled but got to his feet and began running after her. Tauriel was giggling again, as she hopped and skipped along the water's edge as it narrowed into more of a stream. Kili is a young and powerful dwarf and preeminent and skilled fighter, but he was no match for this jumping and hopping, especially on unstable footings. Kili, laughing too, made one last jump across the narrow stream to try and snag her. She dodged left, just out of his reach, and he ended up landing knees first in the water. She turned around and giggled, and gave him a knowing look as she turned around and extended a hand to help him out of the shallow water. They laughed as they sat in the grass again as Kili took his wet shoes off. The sun's rays were coming through the boughs of the trees that were nearby, sprinkling them with sunshine. Kili rolled up his pant legs and they laid in the grass next to each other talking quietly, or kissing, for awhile.

When it seemed like Kili's shoes were sufficiently dry, he slipped them back on and he helped Tauriel up. They wanted to walk through the trees, away from the cottage. Walking along, they saw lots of plants that Tauriel recognized and was explaining to Kili, their function and name. He marveled all the while and enjoyed seeing her so happy being out in nature. They saw that the cottage was on the very top of this hill, the highest they could see, even through the thick forest of trees that encircled it. It started sloping downward about one hundred feet or so, away from the cottage. The pair descended the hill and meandered around, encircling the base of the hill. They could see the guardhouse and other outbuildings through the trees. The lads seem to be outside laughing and joking about something. They saw the couple coming and presented a more regale air fitting of the King and Queen's guard.

Kili and Tauriel both said hello and Dwalin, Tulin and the few other dwarves Tauriel didn't know their names all bowed. "So then...whatch'er both be doing out rambling alone in the wilderness here?" said Dwalin. Kili replied, "we wanted to explore our little area here." Tauriel continued, "yes, I wanted to see around this wonderful place that you all helped to create for...and for that I thank you," she put he hand on her chest and bowed her head. Dwalin and the others were somewhat embarrassed, and smiled, even Dwalin and said their your welcomes' shyly.

"We wanted to look around a little more before we head back for some lunch," Kili replied. "Aye...you might as well, laddie. Enjoy this last day. We'll have to head back tomorrow...and you know what that means. Your mum, Balin and everyone will be wanting about every wakin' hour of your time." Kili sighed, "yes...I know. I guess that's what it means to be King. Your needs and wants come last, after everyone and everything." Sighing again but adding, "at least to be a good King...which I very much want to be." He smiled melancholy at Tauriel and squeezed her hand. She shot him a knowing glance back. The dwarven guards bowed to their King & Queen as they turned to go away, hand in hand, but had little smiles at each other, behind the pair's back, as they had an inkling of what they'd be up to again, this night.

Kili and Tauriel walked around in the lower area of this realm, by the wood fence that was built, encircling it. Tauriel could hear the tinkling of water and she urged Kili on ahead. A little further along, through some dense trees, they could see where their little stream above, by the cottage, terminated. It was small, but beautiful little waterfall with a nice pond at the bottom. The water continued, first as a small stream leading away, but Tauriel, with far-seeing eyes, could see it became a bigger river in the distance.

Here, they both were interested to explore. So they slipped their shoes off and rolled pants legs up. They waded in and Tauriel did her similar test as before. She judged it was pretty deep, about 10 feet, at the base of the waterfall with very swift moving waters, but fairly shallow around the edges. Again, the couple enjoyed splashing and teasing each other as they frolicked by the water's edge. This time, Kili with powerful arms and hands managed to get tauriel the more wetter of the pair. From this, he swooped her up into his arms, them both soaking wet now and shared a kiss. Kili set her on firmer ground and they decided they were both hungry and wanted to get out of their wet clothes. Tauriel suggested they try to ascend here, as surely their cottage would be close by, just higher up. She put a hand over her eyes to shield her from the sun's rays that were variably coming though the tree boughs. She spied very steep terrain, they might be able to use. She took his hand and he eagerly followed.

It was a little rough going, Kili having to get on all fours a couple of times, but they eventually were able to scale it. A little in the distance, yes, was their cottage, visible smoke coming from some of the chimneys. They were glad and headed toward it quickly. When they entered they smelled lovely smells coming from the kitchen area. Ewin had had their meal prepared for them and he was busying himself with other tasks, when they entered. "Ahh, my King & Queen, there you are. Your late lunch is ready, and the bed and bathchambers have been freshly prepared. Is there anything else you require of me this night?" Kili looked at Tauriel and she smiled but shook her head. "Very well, Sire. There is fish stew, bread and mincemeat pie for now; and some cheese, crackers, fruit and wine for later." Kili said a gracious thank you and Ewin exited the cottage through the front door.

The pair were alone again. Kili desired to get out of his wet clothes so he headed towards the bedchamber. Back in moments, he had towels and two robes. He laid them on the chair next to the couch, in front of the warm fireplace. He took his clothes off, one by one, Tauriel, admiring every inch of his body as he did. He got down to his undergarments and as he removed them she noticed he wasn't as full and thick as she had seen him, like last night. He didn't seem to mind.

Now it was Tauriel's turn, she too took each piece of wet clothing off and set hers and his on the floor by the fire, to dry off. He looked at her long form. So beautiful...long and athletic muscular legs, perky breasts whose nipples were pink and very hard at the moment, then looking down to her navel, seeing the reddish and v shape of the soft hair between her legs. He said seductively, "come here, luv."

He beckoned her to the couch, and now she could see his member at full strength again now. She came over and sat next to him. He reached over for a full kiss and she enjoyed having his tongue in her mouth. Simultaneously, he had a hand on her breast, kneading it, running his thumb over her nipple. With the other hand, still kissing, he pushed himself on top of her. The hand still thumbing her nipple. His weight on top of her was intoxicating. She spread her legs involuntarily and threw her head back. He easily slipped himself inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his torso. He moved to kissing and sucking on her neck, all the while thrusting. It didn't take long, and they were both climaxing, both yelling out their pleasures. He laid on top of her, her arms still around him, for moments. He kissed her and helped her upright.

When vertical again, he put one hand on the side of her face. "You are so beautiful," he told her. "I could not imagine in all my wildest dreams, such a state of bliss could ever exist, and yet, here I am...all because of you." Tauriel smile and caressed his free hand. "I agree, my love." They sat for awhile like that, him caressing her face and hair, her squeezing his hands. Hunger got the best of them after a bit. They put their robes on and headed to the kitchen.

Hope you guys love all this alone time our pair gets to have! It won't be like this when they head back to the Mountain! *Wink~~please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a comment. Thank you! ((Hugs))


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi All,**_

 _ **I should be a little more free for the month of July, so hopefully I can write and publish more during that time! Thank you for being patient :)**_

 _ **Here's some more of Kili & Tauriel's honeymoon, but they'll soon have to head back to the Mountain ;) ***Very Adult Themes & Language, FYI!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you, mwah!**_

Chp 80

They found what Ewin had left for them. The fish stew was in the pot in the fireplace. Tauriel spied the bowls and ladled some in there for the both of them. They sat at the little table and chitchatted while they ate their bread and stew. Tauriel took the mincemeat pie, which had been set on the kitchen windowsill to cool, over to the table. She cut a hearty slice and placed it on Kili's plate and he dug in immediately. "Yum," he said, "that Ewin sure can cook. I must make sure he is introduced to Bombur, in the kitchens, when we return." Tauriel, who had cut a smaller slice for herself, also started to eat. She had a little bit of turned up nose at it that Kili spotted. "Is it not to your liking, my love?" Tauriel replied, "Well, it doesn't taste bad, but it is a little heavy, for a pastry, than we elves are used to. Our baked pastries have light, fluffy and sweet fillings. I guess I just didn't expect it to taste like this." She finished it nonetheless because she was taught to eat everything in front of you and that, in the wilder land, sometimes food is scarce, so beggars can't be choosers, as the old saying goes.

She was interested to know if Kili could cook, so she asked. Kili smiled, "well, definitely, at times, I have been responsible for my own supper. My mum taught me a few basic dishes, with game and all and Thorin and Dwalin of course showed me how to hunt, since my pa wasn't around. How about you?" Tauriel smiled and replied, "yes, about the same for me my love. Except Prince Legolas was my trainer. For hundreds of years, I studied and hunted with him. He taught me everything." She looked a little misty eyed at the moment. Kili felt a small pang of jealousy. He had never been formally introduced to the King's son, but he knew full well who he was. How could he forget the tall, ethereal but cold, light-haired elf who stared at him the jail cells and of course the elf who bade Tauriel follow him, at the Lakeshore, and took Tauriel away from on that fateful day. That was the last time he saw her…until Ravenhill. That accursed hill. He began to have a slight pain in not his chest, but his back, at the memory. Kili must have had a perturbed look on his face, because just then, Tauriel asked, "what is it my love?"

Kili shook his head from his thoughts. "Oh…nothing, my dear. I'm sorry…you were saying, so you learned a little of cooking?" Tauriel replied, but still concerned about the pained expression on her husband's face there momentarily, but as it seemed like he didn't want to talk about what had bothered him at the moment, she continued. "Yes, well, I can make do with game, same as you mentioned; but there are definitely other elves with the gift of making dishes more tasty. We elves don't really eat anything too heavy or laden with the fat of animals though. Greens are our favorites." Kili smiled, "Well, it is good Bilbo got our gardens up and running or I daresay I wouldn't be able to feed you love, at the Mountain." Tauriel smiled, "I would make do, my dear…whatever I would need to do, to be with you." Kili had that look of love and reached over to kiss her sweetly.

As they were finished eating, he led her over to the couch in their main room. He had Tauriel get herself comfy there while he stoked the fire. He came back and sat next to her on the couch. Tauriel snuggled into Kili's warm and protective body by pulling her long legs up on the couch and Kili put his arm around her. They stayed that way, just enjoying each other's warmth for awhile, while they digested their food. Evening's darkness slowly started to descend as they sat there. They watched the fire's embers crackle and split and the sounds of nature were all around. The pair couldn't have been in a more state of bliss.

After awhile, Kili got up. He got some lighting sticks from the sideboard in the room. He lighted some candles in the room and a few of the small torches that lined the hallway. More out of habit, but dwarves eyes are accustomed to semi-light conditions, living underground of course. Tauriel didn't need any extra light as elves can see even in very dark conditions, but she didn't feel the need to correct Kili at this particular time. When Kili came back he said, "come with me Amralime."  
She took his hand and eagerly followed him through the shadowy flickering lighted corridor. She knew where they were headed and smiled.

They got to the end of the hall and Kili opened the double doors of their bedchamber. He told her to wait here, after they entered. He ascended the dais and came back a few moments later. He took her hand and led her up the dais that was underneath the opening in the roof. When she got up there she saw Kili had arranged some blankets and pillows on the hard stone floor. He took his robe off, threw it off and laid down. She looked at him, smiled and undid the knot of her robe tie. It slid down her long form and landed in a heap at her feet. He looked at her beautiful body up and down. His erection growing bigger by the moments. He bade her lie next to him. She complied. They laid naked next to each other. They kissed passionately. But then he moved her so that she was laying on her stomach. His thick hands started at her shoulders, massaging them. Tauriel very much enjoyed the feeling of that, she closed her eyes and laid her head in her arms. He brushed his fingers through her hair and she found that a pleasant sensation too.

Then he leaned in and kissed her shoulders. He progressed down to her lower back where he gently kneaded and rubbed those parts too. He kissed her lowest back, before the rounded rise of her buttocks. She moaned slightly and Kili smiled. This time he did the same to the back of her calves and then her upper legs, but he did have to stretch a little. Her heavy breathing increased audibly and so did Kili's. He now poised himself behind her, while she was still on her stomach. She involuntarily raised her stomach slightly off the blankets and opened her legs for him. He could barely make out a drawn out "please" from her. He complied. He grabbed his hard and throbbing cock, found her moist hole with his finger, to which Tauriel was ready for her real thing, but found this sensation also not bad. Just then he pushed himself into her, with a little bit of force. Tauriel gasped. His hard and very hot member would always take her breath away, from that initial thrust.

Kili was up on his knees and Tauriel found, with her belly slightly lifted off the ground, their parts matched up perfectly. The feeling of him behind her pushing himself into her was also a wonderful sensation, she thought. He bent over and kissed the parts of her back he could reach. With the other hand he was reaching up and gently squeezing her breasts and nipples. Tauriel couldn't help but keep opening her cunt to his thrusts, more and more with each one. Their breathing was in sync with the thrusts. When she felt she could not hold in her orgasm any longer, Kili put each hand on her hips and pushed himself into her. The feeling of his balls slapping against her with each thrust, because she was so far bent over, was more than she could stand. Tauriel moaned loud and she too forced her cunt onto his shaft. He yelled also with hot release of himself into her. Their rocking slowed and he pulled himself out. Tauriel collapsed back onto the blankets. Kili got up and got another blanket to cover her with. He laid back on his back, next to her, pushing his sweating bangs out of his eyes, smiling.

Kili said, "I never imagined love would be like this." Tauriel giggled and rolled to her side to face him, the blanket still wrapped around her middle. "Love?….my dear…this was sex. But yes, it is born out of a desire for us to share everything, even our bodies, with each other. She lifted his chin with her fingers, "if I didn't love you…we wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be giving myself over to you, completely," She leaned over and kissed him. Then she covered him with the blanket too while she snuggled next to his body, her head in the crook of his arm. He leaned his head and kissed the top of hers, hair and all. "I love you…with all my body and soul Amralime. I pledge that I will always take care of you, provide for you, and keep you safe. You shall not ever have to put yourself, for me, in harms way EVER again." Tauriel knew the meaning behind his sentiment, but looked at him sternly. "We are both trained warriors my love. For a time, there will be no war and all shall live in peace. But the darkest shadow is not gone forever. It will return…one day. And we must be prepared to fight and sacrifice that with which we hold dear. But yes…for a time…we can enjoy quiet and harmony." With that she snuggled back next to him and laid her head on his chest. He ruffled her hair with his fingers and laid there thoughtfully, thinking about her words.

He replied, after a bit, "yes, my love…I suppose it is true. How is it that elves are so wise?" She giggled but didn't lift her head up. They laid there for awhile longer Kili still brushing her hair with his free hand, "I know…but I do NOT want, and will not let, any harm come to you…on account of me. You've already sacrificed and endured much, because of me. I can't even imagine what it was like when you…thought…you had lost me, and I 'came back." He continued, "I think….somehow…I heard your screams of terror and pain. I don't know how I remember…if I was gone…but I do. They were terrible." Tauriel thought back to that time, on Ravenhill and that pain came back, momentarily and she winced. "I know my love, I remember all too well. But let us not dwell on those difficult thoughts. You were returned by the grace of the Valar, and that's what matters." Kili again sat thoughtfully then reached over and kissed her again. "You're always right, my dear." The pair fell into an easy and light slumber, Kili with his arms reached around Tauriel protecting her, she snuggled next his warm body, there underneath the twinkling stars.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Far far away, in a golden hall, Thorin and Dain played cards. Fili sat in corner in a comfortable chair with his feet up, thinking. Dain exclaimed, "dragon's balls! You won again Thorin." Fili snickered from the corner and Thorin just laughed and collected the cards, ready to shuffle for the next round. Just then a dwarven guard came in with some haste. The three sat up and waited for the message. The guard replied, "Sire, I have a message from Aule for you." Thorin thought what could be so urgent…here. They were mostly left to their own devices, free to do and have whatever they wished, there, mostly unbothered by news from the mortal world. "Sire…Aule wishes to inform you that your nephew was successfully crowned King with the blessings of most of the other clans. Even the elf lords and the Maiar Mithrandir was present." Fili jumped up, a look of happiness on his face, and a tear down his cheek. Thorin and Dain smiled. "I know the lad will do just fine, after a time," Dain said, as he clappped Thorin on the back. He knew Thorin's worry over the recklessness of the lad and said, "he's got Balin, Dwalin and of course his mother there…so don't worry. He's got a good head on his shoulders too. How can he not…he's of the line of mighty Durin himself," as he banged Thorin hard on the back. Thorin sniffed a little and replied, "yes…you're right. I'm sure he'll be fine."

The page then said, a little more hesitantly, there's more Sire… Thorin said , "okay, on with it, then." The guard continued, "Aule also wanted you to know your nephew has married and has made his Queen. They are spending their matrimonial nights just now….and….she is with child." To this Thorin scratched his head. Fili suddenly had a worried look on his face. "Thorin replied, "I wonder who the lad had picked so quickly from the families? You would think he had much else on his mind at the moment…like ruling all the dwarves in the land, rebuilding Erebor, getting revenge on those damned orcs‼" Thorin said a little loudly and perturbingly. Dain just laughed, and again clapped Thorin on the back, "nothing wrong with the lad wanting to get o'bit of sweetness here and there! I think it's great! Now we know the Durin line will endur! What's to worry about?" Thorin sighed and said, "I guess you're right Dain. As long as he keeps his mind on the issues of the realm and doesn't get distracted by love, or such silly stuff." He turned to the guard and said, "Very well, is that all?" The guard looked over at Fili and Fili shook his head. The guard said, "no Sire," then he turned and left. Thorin and Dain sat back down to play cards, Thorin with a miffed expression, Dain's jovial. Fili went back to his seat in the corner. He was inwardly so happy for his brother, but he didn't think this was the right time for him to mention who he suspected his brother's choice of bride was, to Thorin. But he sat down with a smile, nonetheless.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone!_**

 ** _Well, time has gone by fast here, this summer. Only 2 weeks before school starts back (my job). And the second week I'll be super busy with registrations and getting classroom/lab back in shape...so sad it is almost over! But I promised to post some more. I've got these next two chapters written so I'll aim to post these in the next few weeks but after then, I might not have time to write for awhile (I'll finally graduate [fingers crossed] next April, so still have a ways to go for schooling too :/ )_**

 ** _We still get to enjoy a little more of Kili & Tauriel time before they need to get back to royal duties...so, hope you like~~ it's VERY MATURE LANGUAGE, fyi. Please let me know what you think..._**

Chapter 81

It was still dark out when Tauriel awoke, high time for the moon, she thought. She had a very warm and comfortable feeling about her though, but as she opened her eyes she realized she was in her husband's warm and protective embrace, she smiled. She also remembered that they were directly below the open air, due to their cottage's hole in the roof. She looked up and saw her beloved stars. It took a moment, but she was able to orient herself, just by the position of her favorite stars and she could place exactly where she was in Middle Earth, just by the looks of them. Something she learned of course by being a forest-dwelling elf. Some way further East than she thought, than her usual position in Mirkwood, judging by her bearings.

She shifted a little so she could lay on her back, but next to Kili who was peacefully slumbering, a contented expression on his face and regular, almost silent breaths of air coming from his slightly open mouth. He too shifted on his back, but appeared to go back to sleep. Tauriel was pretty awake now, as she lay looking up at the stars. She wondered how come it is that she kept falling asleep, when she rarely felt the need for such repose in her long life. She guessed it may have something to do with the enormous emotional and physical toll she was experiencing here. She relished in the fact that she could get used to this, as she laid there and smiled back at the stars who seemed to twinkle back in response.

She also had a thought..that to be physically creating life does take a toll on one. She remembered her female warriors, once they had married and bore children, they changed. They had lesser tastes for fighting and war mongering. They had always explained that their souls and ideals changed, once they had elflings, and were unconcerned with such thoughts anymore. Since she never thought she would find herself in that position, she rarely spent time with her friends after that. Now she longed for their companionship and wisdom in matters such as these. She put a hand on her lower belly and gently cupped it. She knew their child would grow and be present in her for a long while. She wasn't sure how long…but she did know she would now have to be more careful, and concerned for something, someone, more than just herself, and her usual reckless ways.

She smiled at thought of the word reckless, knowing her beloved thinks of himself as that, too. She continued thinking as she lay on her back, looking up at the stars, seeking their wisdom. As she looked at them, the actual realization that they were both King and Queen of a realm, Kili, ruler of all dwarves in Middle Earth, came to her finally. With this, she knew that they would both have to be more measured and thoughtful, and not so reckless in their actions, from now on. Tauriel especially, as she was carrying the future King, or Queen, in her belly.

Kili started to stir. Tauriel nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and shoulders. He started to make happy sounds as she kissed his warm neck. He opened his eyes to see her snuggled next to him, he smiled. "My love…I cannot believe I keep falling asleep! It is like I am a dwarfling again. Even when I have been out in the wilderland, fighting and on campaigns have I never needed this much sleep…what is wrong with me?" he said as he sat up and stretched. "I feel it too my love," she replied. "I think it is our vigorous lovemaking…and emotional toll of the recent events." Kili laughed, "Well…that does make sense. Now I know why Fili was so tuckered out when he came home from visiting the lasses. Many times, did it take practically a bucket full of water and an oxen to pull him outta bed, afterwards. Plus…also, I'm hungry," he stated, as it had occurred to him.

Tauriel remembered the food that was left for them in the kitchen. She said, "be back shortly, love." Kili wondered where she headed as he watched her slip her robe on and go down the dais steps. She was back in a few minutes. The tray she carried had wine glasses, a bottle of wine and the cheese, crackers and fruit on them. He sat up again while she placed the tray next to him and began to prepare him some crackers and cheese. He reached for the wine bottle and easily pried the cork out with a popping noise. He poured some for the both of them. It was very dark red and appeared a little more on the thicker side, than Tauriel was used to…at least from elvish wine. Kili raised his glass, "I love you Amralime, and will provide for you and protect you, until my very last dying breath," Kili said to her as he lifted his glass up and looked into her eyes. "And to you, my love," she replied, "I pledge my body, my love and my soul to my last dying breath, as it is now, and forever entwined with yours. I promise to be the best mother to our children and Queenly wife to you, and the realm, that I can be." At the words about children, Kili smiled his big goofy smile and leaned in for a sweet kiss. To that, they raised and clinked their glasses and both took a hearty sip. Tauriel knew this had to dwarvish wine, and old at that. It was very thick and gave her a heady feeling. She set it down and instead began making some cheese and crackers to eat.

They sat, cross-legged next to each other, eating. Tauriel was still in her robe, Kili with nothing on. "I wonder what awaits us, when we get…back to our home, my love?" Tauriel asked of Kili. Kili sat thoughtfully in between bites of cheese and grapes, then replied, "Well, Amralime, I suppose Balin will have lots for me to do, upon our return. He will want us to re-establish relations with the men of Dale. They will be rebuilding their city, as much as we are in the Mountain. Of course we will help King Bard anyway that we can. Pages will need to be sent far and wide too, to announce there is now a King and Queen of dwarves, we will need to let the other realms know they have an ally in us. But primarily," he said as chewed, "we will need to build Erebor up to the glory it once was. I feel Thorin would have wanted that. If there was one thing I learned…and learned well from him….is that we must always be ready to defend our own. Our race is dwindling Tauriel. But now, now that we have a chance to provide a home…a safe haven for dwarves to raise their families, and a time to rebuild and prosper… I feel that we must provide that, first and foremost."

Tauriel was impressed by Kili's foresight in these matters. "I agree my love. For I too learned that, from Thranduil; however we shall not close ourselves off from the rest of the world…but show others that we have compassion and desire to help those who would be allies in the fight against evil, darkness and tyranny." Kili smiled and breathed deep with her words. He sat up and she could see his cock was pointing straight out, at her. She smiled when he said, "come with me. I want to spend a few more hours with just you, before the sun arises…and such matters be of our wholly concern."

He escorted her down the stairs and over to their comfy poster bed. He proceeded to lay down on the bed with Tauriel standing next to it. He instructed her to get up on the bed, her legs straddling his chest. She did as he asked. He looked up at her and used his strong hands to massage her hips and inner thigh muscles. Tauriel closed her eyes and her head went back with the lovely sensations. Kili rubbed and rubbed until it got closer to her now moist, lips. He put his hands on her buttocks and as he pulled her closer to his mouth, he said, "come closer, love." She was unsure of his wishes, but his hands guided her body into the right position.

Her legs were now on either side of his head and she couldn't believe but her cunt was right about his hot mouth. He started by nudging her lips gently with his nose. Because of the sensations and rubbing he had just been doing, she found down there was already throbbing and wet. That nudge with his nose took her breath away momentarily and she leaned forward. She reached for anything to grip to steady herself. Thankfully there was a stout headboard at the end of their bed. She reached out and gripped the top wood rail tightly, her eyes still squeezed shut. He lightly stuck his tongue out and it touched her lips. She shuddered from the sensation. He flattened his tongue and began lightly licking up and down her entire lips, from top to bottom. Tauriel couldn't believe the incredible sensations she was feeling. Her breath came out in "oh, oh oh's" unable to control what escaped her mouth or the movements she made with her hips. She was already on the edge of orgasm, as Kili licked and licked and with what his hands were doing…one squeezing her butt the other reached up and rolling one of her nipple's between his fingers, when he rolled his tongue, sides up and stuck it into her hole. She gasped and came, hard, as he stuck his tongue in her, in and out, in and out. Her head whiplashed forward, narrowly missing the headboard, as wet hot and sweet fluid gushed into his mouth. Kili took it in stride, going "mm…mmph" as he swallowed her juices gladly, not much room to breath or voice audibly with Tauriel's strong legs straddling his head.

Her breathing slowly came to normal as, a minute or so passed by. She finally opened her eyes and realizing she was still gripping the headboard tightly, slowly let go to an almost cramping sensation in her fingers. She looked down at Kili who had a beautiful and loving expression on his shiny face. "Wow…" was about all she could get out. "Did that please you, my love?" he asked. "Wow," was again all she could get out. But a little more physically in control of her faculties now, she scooted down so she was straddling his waist again. She put both palms on his sweaty, muscled and hairy pecs and leaned over to purposely kiss his lips. She could taste a sweetish but salty taste on his lips, she smiled at him and he grinned back up at her.

She wanted to return the favor, so she twisted her torso around deftly so that she now faced his feet, but her buttocks were still sitting on his hairy chest. She leaned over, letting her long hair tickle his inner thighs. She used her nose to nudge his thighs open and left little kisses on his inner thighs. She could hear him moaning a little from behind her and she continued on. She used her head to gently spread his legs apart all the more, and she scooted her butt so it was again close to his face. In her current position, she could now kiss him on his lower belly. She stuck her tongue and tasted his sweaty skin. There was thick and dark ringlets of hair, here. She stuck her nose in the bushy hair. Tauriel was enjoying the smell of his sweat and manhood. Her nose brushed against his thick, but not terribly long, cock. She began licking around the base of it. Kili's moaning was a little louder now but was reaching out with his tongue because he could smell her intoxicating scent and he wanted to taste her again. He reached out and putting a hand on each hip, he pulled her towards him and began licking again. Tauriel let out gasp and moan, but was mostly concerned with what she was doing for Kili. She was able to support her body above Kili's face, but still use both her hands to grip his penis. She cupped one hand under his very large balls, the other she used her thumb and finger to make an o around his cock. She kissed the tip with her lips, Tauriel could feel him shudder as she used those fingers to tighten around his cock as she was squeezing it as she moved them up and down. She was pushing and grinding against Kili's face and it felt so good, his tongue down there, she felt herself ready to come again; but again she tried to focus on what she was doing for Kili. She felt she was ready to put him in her mouth. Her mouth was plenty wet, she poised her mouth over it, stuck her tongue out to guide it so her teeth would not harm him, grabbed the base and shoved it in. Kili practically came right there and his head lunged forward with a loud moan and buried his face in her. Tauriel could feel herself orgasm but she focused on taking his whole member into her and squeezing with her tongue and lips. Kili gave out one loud yell as Tauriel felt a gush of hottest liquid come into her mouth. She swallowed most of it on that first gush. Coming off her orgasm too, she rested on top of Kili's body for a moment until their breathing came back to normal. She kissed the tip of his penis, which oozed with creamy liquid.

She situated herself next to him. He was still getting control of his breath, with eyes closed. When he finally opened his eyes, he had a look of love in his eyes. He reached out and kissed her on the mouth, their lips sticking together slightly, upon parting. They lay next to each other for a time, just cooing and rubbing each other, looking into each other's eyes. They knew their private time together was drawing to a close, for now. That heavy realization was coming upon them as very early morning was near to dawning and they laid in silence. Kili arranged Tauriel so that she was laying in front of him, him spooning her from behind and he took her in his arms, enjoying that little bit of time when he alone could protect her from the world, and nothing would happen to her.

They laid in silence, but fully awake, as the first rays of morning came through their roof opening into the room. The ending of cricket chirping and the beginning of the birds tittering could be heard by Tauriel. But then she picked up a louder flapping coming closer. A few moments a beautiful, but small black raven flew in through the roof opening. She flew towards the bed and landing on that thick top wooden rail Tauriel had gripped not so long ago. She began chirping, but was a little unsure about Tauriel. Kili laughed, instinctually knowing what the bird said, and replied to her, "It's okay Liac…this is Tauriel. Remember, I was telling you about her. I would like for you two to be friends…some day." The bird had landed on Kili's finger, as he was talking to her, but didn't seem interested in hopping to Tauriel's outstretched finger, for the time being. Kili had a slightly sad expression, but moved on by saying, "yes, Liac. We are heading back to the Mountain today. I know you prefer the safety of the Mountain. We will be back by noontime. Look for me…I mean us, on the royal balcony from now on." The bird tittered something back. Tauriel smiled at the raven and Liac looked at her thoughtfully, but took off from Kili's finger and flew back the way she came. Kili seemed a little bit sad, but said, "good morning my love." She leaned in to kiss him and also said, good morning."

Kili started, "I know we must return to the Mountain soon, my love. But I want some last bit of time with you, all to myself. I would like to bathe you and braid your hair before our return. Come, my love." Kili escorted her to their bathing chamber, across the hall. Once there, they both stepped into the cool waters which felt exhilarating to them after their sweaty endeavors. Kili had Tauriel sit on the edge of his lap. He undid her beads, placing them carefully on the edge. Then he poured cupfulls of water over her backtilted head. He lathered it up, taking his time to massage it in well, then rinsed it out. While Tauriel stepped over to the side to lather her body, Kili dunked his whole body under the water. Swimming over to get the soap, he kissed Tauriel and proceeded to wash his body quickly. When was finished with himself, he leaned over and grabbed the brush and took his time to brush her long, silky hair. "I think an up-do braid will do for today." He quickly made a fish bone type of braid with her hair, weaving the beads in. He sighed, "are you ready to head back Amralime?" Tauriel too had a melancholy expression. "Yes….I will follow you anywhere, my love. Although I will very much miss our time here, and what we shared." Kili reached up a hand to the side of her face. "Yes, I know, love. This place will always be special for us. And we will return again…soon…but there are our royal duties to attend to. And don't forget…we now occupy the royal quarters in the Mountain…we have a large four poster bed there, too," he said as he winked at her with puppydog eyes. She smiled, "how could anyone refuse that face?" and she took his hand as they climbed out of the pool.

She admired his nude body as they got dressed. So tan the skin, taut chest muscles and ringlets of hair covering most of his body. She indeed couldn't wait until they got to try out their other new bed, back in the Mountain, on this night. But for now, she was content to look at him while he dressed. Lastly, he slipped his pants over his muscular legs, covered with dark hair. Tauriel also dressed and they headed for the door. As they approached, a loud knock came from it. When Kili opened the door he saw Dwalin in the doorway, with the smaller Ewin, behind him. "Ahh…there you are laddie, lass," Dwalin said. "I…err…didn't expect you to be ready so soon." Kili smiled, "Oh…we've been up for awhile," Kili winked at him. Dwalin, brushing off the the little silent communication, "Yes well…Ewin here needs to clean and pack things up so we can head back…should take less than hour and we can head back." Kili sighed, "I know. Very well." Tauriel had a thought, "Dwalin, you say we've got about an hour?" Dwalin nodded his head. "Well…how about we go and scout out some more plants and things for Bilbo's garden, while we are way out this way?" Kili replied, "that's a great idea Tauriel." He scouted around and found a few extra sacks in the kitchen and handed one to Tauriel. "Lets go," he said as he and Tauriel smiled and exited the cottage. Dwalin followed, and this time it was his turn to sigh.

They found a few of the pretty water plants in their little pond. Tauriel carefully lifted them out of the water and placed them in her sack. Dwalin kept a lookout, but then Dwalin is always doing that…no matter the situation. They went further into the forest. Tauriel again found some pretty flowers and mountain laurel she could take back. After descending down the hill a little bit, Tauriel spied some fennel and dill plants. Using a nearby rock, she carefully dug them out of the earth and put them in Kili's sack. After a bit, Dwalin reminded them they should start heading back to the guardhouse. They reluctantly agreed.

By the time they got there, they could see Ewin and the others packing up a trunk on one of the horses; the others were getting their gear ready. Two new horses Tauriel noted, were hitched to the post. These new guards presently came out of the guard's building and bowed to the King and Queen. Dwalin leaned over and explained they were the new guards starting their shift, in this forward outpost, they would be there a few days before fresh guards would come to relieve them. Kili nodded yes and leaned over to Tauriel, "well this is a good outpost for our settlement….plus we don't want any errant creatures coming in and inhabitating our lovely cottage….so it is what has to be done, until we can establish a fortified route, with many other outposts along the way." It made sense to Tauriel. She found her horse and patted his mane, who neighed happily. Kili helped her up on her horse, not that she needed it, but he wanted to touch her, one last time, at their special place. They looked at each other and gave one last look around. Kili got up on his smaller horse and signified they were ready. Dwalin gave a yell and they were off. The dwarven guards waved at them as they rode off back toward the Mountain.


End file.
